Adaptation à la vie civile
by KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: Thor fait des efforts pour s'intégrer sur Terre. Loki un peu moins. Et quand le SHIELD décide que c'en est trop, le brun se voit obligé d'assister à des "réunions" pour son plus grand malheur. Mais quand il arrivera à s'enfuir, tout ira mieux, car Loki a de grands projets pour la Terre et ses habitants. Alors suivons les deux asgardiens, qui sait ce qui se passera...
1. Loki dans un groupe de parole

Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient. Mais c'est là. Du coup je le poste dans la foulée.

Il n'y a pas de correction sur ces mini textes. Seulement mes relectures, plus ou moins attentives, alors si vous voyez une faute (je m'en excuse d'avance) n'hésitez pas à signaler. Parce que les fautes, c'est mal. Les fautes C'EST le mal !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le dieu du mensonge croisa fermement les bras.

\- Non, affirma-t-il.

\- Mais Loki, tenta son frère adoptif.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Premièrement, c'est ridicule. Deuxième c'est absurde. Troisièmement je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Le SHIELD pense que...

\- Je m'en fous de ce que pense le SHIELD Thor ! Moi vivant, jamais je n'irai là-bas.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Julien.

\- Bonjour Julien !

Loki roula des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il jeta un œil vers la porte. La seule porte de la pièce, sa seule issue de secours. Malheureusement gardée par son frère qui attendait derrière. Et également par Tony Stark, qui lui était venu pour le spectacle et lorgnait par la vitre de la porte tout en mangeant du popcorn. Misérable mortel !

\- C'est là que je l'ai rencontré et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à arrêter la drogue. Ça fait un an, huit mois et treize jours que je suis clean.

\- Bravo Julien !

\- Merci de t'être confié à nous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre. Veux-tu te présenter ?

Loki resta muet alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il entendit le tonnerre gronder au loin. La "douce" présence de son frère qui le poussait très légèrement à prendre la parole.

\- ... Je m'appelle Loki, soupira le brun.

\- Bonjour Loki !

Le dieu sursauta et fronça nerveusement les sourcils. Mais ne se sentaient-ils pas idiot à dire bonjour ainsi ? Vu leur sourire étrangement flippant, non. Loki trouvait qu'il en avait assez dit, après tout il s'était confié sur son prénom, c'était énorme. Mais le chef du cercle n'était pas du même avis.

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi es-tu ici aujourd'hui ?

Loki prit un instant pour réfléchir. Non pas à sa réponse, mais au risque qu'il prenait s'il ne répondait pas. Le tonnerre aurait tôt fait de se rapprocher. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

\- Parce que mon frère m'y à forcé, lâcha-il. Je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Bien... Pour que la thérapie soit efficace il faudra que tu viennes de ton plein gré les prochaines fois.

\- Ça, ça risque pas d'arriver, marmonna le dieu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Non, non rien...

\- Dans ce cas, peut être, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ton frère tenait à te faire assister à cette réunion ?

Loki sera les dents. Pourquoi cet humain lui parlait-il comme s'il avait deux cents vingt ans ? Il n'était pas un gosse ! Et puis pourquoi tous les autres le regardaient avec des grands yeux tout en hochant lentement la tête ? C'était flippant, même pour lui.

\- Loki ?

Le dieu cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui déjà ? Ah oui, la raison de sa présence.

\- Nous avons eu quelques différents lui et moi. Et avec son père.

\- Votre père.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez dit "son père", or il s'agit de votre frère. C'est donc votre père à vous deux. Pas seulement celui de votre frère.

Loki lutta contre son envie grandissante d'envoyer cet humain dans l'un des murs recouverts de posters de mortels souriants. Effrayants surtout.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il difficilement. Avec... Notre... Père.

Le dirigeant du groupe de parole sourit d'un air bienveillant. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Par les Neufs ! Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir...

\- C'est tout ? De simples querelles ?

\- Non.

Et il se mura dans le silence. L'homme pensa visiblement que c'était un excellent début car il le laissa tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

\- Nous nous retrouverons donc vendredi soir pour faire le point sur la semaine. Bonne journée à tous.

Les premiers participants se levaient à peine que Loki avait déjà enfoncé la porte pour sortir.

\- Alors mon frère ?

\- Tu as écouté, Thor. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tony passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule de Thor en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis s'il pouvait au passage se moquer du géant des glaces, il ne disait pas non.

\- Mais qu'en as-tu pensé ? Ça t'a aidé ?, réitéra le dieu blond.

\- Pour la dernière fois Thor je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Et je n'y retournerai jamais. Jamais !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Nicolas.

\- Bonjour Nicolas !

\- Bienvenue parmi nous.

Loki posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en fusillant la porte du regard. C'était reparti pour un tour. Alors que le mortel blond se confiait sur son enfance difficile et la mort de sa mère, le dieu de la malice réfléchissait à comment noyer la mortelle sur sa gauche avec son gobelet de café. Mmmm. Oh ! Il allait lui taper le bras lorsqu'elle prendrait une nouvelle gorgée ! Loki sourit mais fut interrompu dans son plan machiavélique par son nouveau pire ennemi, le maître de cérémonie.

\- Merci Nicolas de t'être confié à nous, c'est difficile lors de la première réunion. Loki, tu es revenu, souhaites-tu prendre la parole ? Nous raconter les tourments liés à ta famille ?

Mais c'est qu'il insistait le bougre ! Loki n'appréciait pas du tout que cet humain tente d'obtenir des informations sur lui. Il plissa les paupières et lui lança un long regard à travers ses cils noirs.

\- Non, grogna-t-il.

\- Très bien.

Le sourire de l'organisateur se figea quelque peu.

\- Anna, souhaites-tu nous raconter comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec ta sœur ?

La mortelle au gobelet de café s'éclaircit la gorge et Loki se renfonça dans son siège. Encore une pathétique mortelle qui allait raconter sa vie pathétique et inintéressante à un groupe de mortels aussi inintéressant qu'elle. Quelle plaie ! Il fallait qu'il trouve comment échapper à son frère quand Thor essaierait de l'emmener la prochaine fois. Peut-être se transformer en serpent ? Ainsi, la passion de Thor pour les reptiles lui ferait oublier la réunion.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Nouvelle semaine. Nouvelle séance. Loki n'avait pas encore réussi à y échapper. Oh il avait bien tenté de se transformer mais Tony, toujours là pour emmerder le monde et en particulier le brun, avait très gentiment rappelé la réunion à Thor…

\- Nous allons tous saluer Loki qui en est déjà à sa troisième séance.

Loki fit les gros yeux. Ils n'allaient pas encore...

\- Bonjour Loki !

Et si. Encore une fois...

\- Nous aimerions que tu nous expliques ce que tu as fais de mal dans ta vie. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. Mais pour t'aider.

Le dieu croisa les bras. Ça, il en doutait fortement. Si ces mortels apprenaient qu'il était en grande partie à l'origine de l'attaque de New York, évidemment qu'ils allaient le juger.

\- Prends ton temps.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et observa méticuleusement le plafond sans lâcher le moindre mot.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Quelqu'un d'autre veut passer en attendant ?

Une mortelle rousse leva timidement la main. Intérieurement, Loki soupira de soulagement. Certes il allait apprendre la vie d'un énième humain, mais cependant, il était sauvé pour cette fois.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Bordel ! Ça allait faire un mois qu'il participait « volontairement » à ces réunions inutiles. Thor ne le lâchait pas, le SHIELD non plus. Ah. Et le dirigeant de la thérapie non plus...

\- Nous sommes toujours prêts à t'écouter Loki.

Le dieu crispa violement ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil quand un nouveau « Bonjour Loki ! » extrêmement enthousiaste retentit. Il allait avoir une crise cardiaque un jour... Le dieu se gratta le sourcil en réfléchissant. Peut être que s'il parlait on le laisserait enfin tranquille ? Loki prit une grande inspiration.

\- ... J'ai voulu tuer mon père, enfin le père de mon frère. Je suis son frère adoptif. Mais tout ça c'était pour tuer mon père, le vrai cette fois. Du coup je l'ai tué en le faisant entrer avec son armée chez mon père. Adoptif. Et j'ai pu tuer mon père. Mon vrai père. Entre temps j'ai essayé de tuer mon frère et ses amis. Plusieurs fois. J'ai failli réussir. Puis j'ai fais croire que j'étais mort. Plusieurs fois. Ensuite j'ai rencontré un alien, moi je suis un dieu, qui m'a donné un cube pour augmenter mes pouvoirs. Alors j'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Mais mon frère et ses nouveaux amis, des « héros » m'en ont empêché.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle pendant que Loki poursuivait.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki, d'un pas bondissant, rejoignit Thor qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment.

\- Alors mon frère ? Tu as parlé cette fois ?

\- Oui. C'était très relaxant, avoua Loki en s'étirant. Même si ces mortels ont une ouverture d'esprit très limitée.

\- Oh. Tu leur as parlé de... Tous ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai parlé d'eux Thor. C'est un groupe de parole, non ?

Thor hésita. Oui, de ce qu'on lui avait expliqué le but était de raconter sa vie mais il doutait quand même des réactions des midgardiens quant aux différentes annonces de Loki. Surtout concernant ses enfants...

\- Même... Même Sleipnir ?, demanda le blond en suivant son frère qui partait joyeusement dans les rues agitées ne New-York.

\- J'ai commencé par Sleipnir. On va prendre un café mon frère ?

* * *

Envie de voir les frères partager un café en terrasse ? Alors tu peux laissez une review et donner tes suppositions. Expresso ou Longo ? Qui paiera l'addition ?

Merci d'avoir lu et, si tu lis ce texte le jour de sa publication, normalement à demain !


	2. Loki et Thor au café

En fait je vais probablement oublier de poster demain, donc je pose ça là, comme ça c'est fait ^-^

Vous souhaitez lire un texte sur Thor et Loki qui passe un moment absolument banal dans un café ? Vous voulez lire des descriptions de cafés qui n'intéressent pas grand monde ? Vous avez juste du temps à perdre ? Alors ce texte est fait pour vous ! Comme précédemment pas de correction alors la chasse aux fautes est ouverte !

* * *

Les dieux s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'un grand café. Loki le jaugea du regard. Ça faisait l'affaire. Après tout ce n'était qu'un café avec Thor, rien d'extrêmement important.

-Bonjour messieurs, intérieur ou extérieur ?

-Extérieur, répondit aussitôt Loki.

-Bien, suivez moi je vous prie.

Les deux frères suivirent l'homme qui les accueillait jusqu'à une table en terrasse.

-Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Un instant plus tard il disparut puis revint leur donner des menus avant de s'éclipser de nouveau. Les deux asgardiens se lancèrent dans l'analyse des boissons et pâtisseries proposées.

-Puis-je prendre vos commandes messieurs ?

Les dieux lancèrent un bref regard vers le serveur, tiré à quatre épingles, qui s'inclina légèrement vers eux en glissant son plateau sous son bras. Loki hocha la tête en pointant son doigt sur la photo d'un des cafés proposés.

-Je vais prendre ça. Un... Un... Comment ça se prononce ce truc ?

-C'est un mocaccino monsieur.

-Humph, ronfla Loki en retroussant le nez. Et c'est quoi exactement ?

-Heu...

Le serveur hésita et regarda le dieu l'air de se demander s'il était sérieux. Premièrement, il commandait d'abord et demandait seulement après ce qu'il avait commandé, ce qui était tout de même étrange. Deuxièmement, c'était bien la première fois qu'un client lui posait une question pareille. Le café était très réputé et en général, seulement les puristes des boissons chaudes venaient ici. Mais au regard que lui lança Loki par dessus son menu, le serveur compris qu'il était sérieux. Il se gratta la gorge et prit la parole, décontenancé.

-C'est un cappuccino avec de la crème et du chocolat, on y rajoute aussi de la poudre de cacao mais, si vous le souhaitez, on peut remplacer le chocolat par de la liqueur de chocolat.

-Et un cappuccino c'est quoi ?

Cette fois le serveur vacilla. Il devait être en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Ne voulant pas perdre son poste, il reprit contenance et s'éclaircit la gorge de nouveau.

-Un expresso sucré avec une mousse de lait monsieur.

Loki lui lança un long regard qui mit le serveur terriblement mal à l'aise avant qu'un micro sourire arrive sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien envie de demander ce qu'était un expresso...

-Va pour un mocaccino alors. Avec de la liqueur. Tu as choisis ?, demanda ensuite Loki à son frère.

Thor passa ses doigts sur ses joues en réfléchissant.

-Un café frappé, dit-il finalement.

-Et avec ceci messieurs ?, demanda le serveur, soulagé que le blond lui ne pose aucune question.

-Un cheese-cake ?, proposa Thor en regardant Loki.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Aucune idée de ce qu'était un cheese-cake. En fait, Loki avait terriblement envie d'un pudding. Mais, ce dessert n'était pas à la carte et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de re débattre avec le serveur. Aussi il approuva.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Oui.

-Je vous apporte ça le plus rapidement possible messieurs.

Les dieux lui répondirent vaguement, ignorant la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir un serveur aussi poli, et rendirent leurs menus. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient se dire maintenant ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs commandes. Thor rompit le silence.

-Loki je pense que...

-Oui je l'admets. Tu avais peut être, peut être raison.

Thor regarda son frère bouche bée. Loki qui disait qu'il avait raison ? Ça, c'était bien une première !

-Tout bien réfléchi, ce "groupe de parole" était très divertissant. Du moins cette fois-ci. Les autres fois... Écouter ces mortels se plaindre en groupe sur leurs pitoyables existences... C'était un véritable enfer, grommela le dieu du mensonge.

Le dieu nordique ne répondit pas. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et il était encore en partie sous le choc de la révélation de son frère. Son frère avait reconnu s'être trompé. Diable, ça allait le perturber un moment. Alors qu'ils se replongeaient dans le silence, le regard de Loki dévia sur les surfaces vitrées des buildings en face de la terrasse du café. Il eu un léger pincement au cœur. Dire que si son plan n'avait pas échoué il aurait pu prendre le contrôle de ces buildings, et de la terre entière. Le dieu soupira en baissant les épaules.

-Vos commandes messieurs.

-Merci !

-Merci, marmonna vaguement Loki en attrapant l'emballage du gâteau déposé aux côtés de sa tasse.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait méticuleusement le plastique entourant un spéculoos, Thor saisit son gobelet et glissa la paille de sa boisson entre ses lèvres. C'était visiblement la seule raison pour laquelle il avait commandé cette boisson, pour pouvoir jouer avec la paille. Son frère le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils mais Thor n'en avait cure. Il mordilla le morceau de plastique et le fit passer de la gauche à la droite de sa langue en regardant les nombreuses voitures passer sur la route. Après avoir siroté la moitié de son café, il reposa le gobelet et s'attaqua au cheese-cake. S'attaqua était le terme approprié car le pauvre gâteau innocent fût dévoré en un instant. En face de lui, le brun en avait goûté une cuillère, avait avalé le spéculoos, qu'il avait trouvé plutôt bon, et avait seulement récupéré le dessus de sa tasse, à savoir toute la partie crémeuse. Le reste de la boisson attendrait, le dieu s'était lancé dans la confection d'un origami avec sa serviette.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Un loup.

-... Fenrir te manques ?

Loki souffla doucement en réalisant un dernier contre pliage qui donna la touche finale à l'oreille de l'animal.

-Bien sûr, avoue-t-il sans complexe. Il est tellement adorable, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Thor hocha la tête en lorgnant sur le cheese-cake à l'abandon devant son frère. Il adorait tous ses neveux et Fenrir pouvait effectivement être adorable, mais surtout avec son père. Il était... Légèrement plus sauvage avec d'autres personnes. Et les quelques soldats asgardiens qui avaient perdus un bras pouvaient difficilement approuver les dires de Loki. Alors dire que Fenrir était adorable c'était aussi vrai que faux. Bien que jamais, au grand jamais, Thor ne dise ces mots devant son frère. Si on tenait un minimum à sa vie, on ne disait rien de négatif sur les enfants de l'asgardien. Le regard bleu du dieu ne décollait pas du cheese-cake.

-Prends-le si tu y tiens tant mais arrête de baver Thor, grogna Loki en poussant l'assiette avec le gâteau entamé vers lui.

Le blond saisit sa cuillère et mangea un peu plus tranquillement sa deuxième part tout en faisant des pauses régulières pour boire une gorgée du café rafraîchissant. Loki le regarda faire un moment puis attrapa sa tasse et but rapidement mais avec une grande classe le contenu de sa tasse.

-Mouais. Rien d'exceptionnel, dit-il en reposant la tasse blanche, désormais vide, dans sa coupelle.

Les midgardiens payaient donc des sommes faramineuses pour ça ? Plutôt désolant. Sauf ce spéculoos. Très sympa ça. Un bruit particulièrement irritant et désagréable parvînt aux oreilles du dieu aux cheveux sombres. Thor aspirait les dernières traces de son café dans un vacarme atroce.

-Thor je pense qu'il n'y a plus la moindre goutte de liquide dans ce gobelet, arrête ce bruit ! Bon sang ça devrait être inter...

Le regard vert de Loki se fixa sur Thor qui ne le remarqua même pas. Le dieu se concentrait cette fois-ci sur les humains qui passaient devant la terrasse.

-Mais oui, murmura Loki pour lui même. Il suffit que je l'interdise.

-Hum ?, demanda Thor le bout de sa paille toujours dans la bouche. Tu me parlais ?

Loki se leva brusquement et claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître plusieurs billets sur la table.

-On y va ! J'ai une super idée.

Le blond poussa sa paille du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de sa bouche. Le brun partait déjà alors Thor posa brutalement son gobelet sur la table et partit à la poursuite de son frère.

-Je vais me lancer dans la politique Thor, expliqua Loki alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble du café. Mon slogan sera "Vivons bien, vivons sans humains".

* * *

Développer pendant des lignes et des lignes une commande de café qui aurait été pliée en un instant a un côté absolument... Hypnotisant XD.

Ça vous a plu et vous voulez voir Loki président ? Alors n'hésitez pas et laissez une review !


	3. Loki président

Publication du week-end et plus qu'une semaine avant le TGS !

Premièrement désolée, ce chapitre était fini à 99% depuis presque un mois mais entre temps j'ai commencée RDR2 doooonc comment dire que j'étais disponible pour rien (ma moyenne subit difficilement mes heures de jeu d'ailleurs...) et qu'évidemment j'ai commencé à écrire sur les cowboys mais bref passons. Bon, je préfère prévenir, il est plus court que prévu, j'ai pas réussi à mettre par écrit tout ce que je voulais. Parce que en fait j'y connais rien en politique moi... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Deuxièmement, d'après mes statistiques les deux premiers chapitres ont plus vu que ceux qui ont lu le premier, lisent le deuxième. Y'a pas beaucoup de reviews mais bon ça fait plaisir quand même, plus de cent vues dans la première semaine je m'y attendais pas ^-^. Et presque 200 maintenant !

Bref entre devoirs communs et évaluations bilans, le chapitre trois est enfin là ! (Et pas encore corrigé donc des fautes sauvages peuvent vous agresser.)

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

Guest : Encore merci à toi ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre ^-^ (ressens la vague de culpabilité XD) et t'inquiètes pas si t'arrives pas à faire de blague je t'en voudrai pas ;)

* * *

"Premièrement, l'image que vous renvoyez est importante, le public vous jugera dès le premier regard. Vous devez renvoyer une image accueillante, rassurante. Donc évitez les tons agressifs. En fonction du public que vous visez, changez votre style. Renseignez vous sur les mouvements de mode ou choisissez volontairement un style décalé. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous sentir bien. On remarquera immédiatement si vous portez des vêtements sans être à l'aise. Alors si vous voulez changer radicalement, prenez le temps de vous habituez avant de vous exposer aux autres."

Loki bailla et cligna des yeux en posant son menton sur le bureau. Il leva le regard pour suivre l'homme qui parlait sur son écran d'ordinateur. Qu'est-ce que ce mortel était ennuyeux... Et dire qu'il était censé être l'un des meilleurs de son domaine. Loki se redressa et enfonça la barre espace de son clavier, mettant la vidéo en pause. En gros il ne devait pas débarquer en rouge et avec les cheveux blonds ? Heu... Rouge et blond ? C'était exactement Thor ça. Évidemment qu'il ne devait pas être comme son frère ! Pas besoin d'être un soi disant expert pour savoir ça ! Le Jotun se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ça faisait des semaines qu'il préparait son projet de campagne électorale qu'il voulait ensuite présenter aux Avengers. C'était des humains, il voulait un avis des habitants de la Terre. Mais il n'allait quand même pas parler à de simples mortels dans la rue ! Donc il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les amis de Thor serait parfait pour son premier test.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sur une image de Loki posant en dessous de son slogan, le projecteur s'éteignit et la salle se ralluma. Loki, en costume cravate impeccable et cheveux bien coiffés, se présenta devant le groupe d'humains, tout fier de sa présentation. Il maîtrisait l'outil PowerPoint ! Quelle brillante avancée ! Ce n'était pas son frère qui arriverait à faire ça. Il ne savait même pas à quoi servait un téléphone.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillants de curiosité.

Tony en laissa tomber son stylo au sol, Bruce se gratta l'arrière de la tête, Natasha donna un coup de coude à Clint qui s'était endormi, Steve releva la tête du carnet dans lequel, en bon premier de la classe, il avait soigneusement prit des notes et Thor resta silencieux, attendant également l'avis des Avengers sur le projet de son frère.

\- Heu... Comment dire, commença la russe qui ne voulait pas vraiment vexer le dieu car il pouvait être colérique et rancunier. "Vivons bien, vivons sans les humains" c'est un peu... Extrême.

\- Ah ?

Loki paru déstabilisé par cette information. Il le trouvait très bien son slogan. Ça rimait en plus. Et puis tout ce qui rime est bien, pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne peux pas devenir président en promettant que tu vas tuer ceux qui auront votés pour toi, expliqua Tony. Ça n'a aucun sens. D'ailleurs que je t'explique comment réussir en politique n'a aucun sens non plus. Déjà je ne suis pas prof en science po et en plus... Pourquoi je continue de te parler moi ?

Tony s'interrompit et se lança dans un dialogue intérieur en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement Tony hémisphère gauche était en conflit avec Tony hémisphère droit. Restait à savoir qui allait prendre le contrôle. Le super soldat sauta sur l'occasion, Tony qui se taisait c'était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.

\- J'aime beaucoup les couleurs des affiches, dit le Cap'tain posant le bout de son crayon sur une des pages de son carnet. Les dispositions aussi, elles sont très recherchées. Ça renvoie une image de mouvement, de changement. Et le changement c'est important.

\- Steve ! coupa Tony, préférant remettre sa discussion avec lui-même à plus tard, alors que Loki souriait joyeusement ravi que quelqu'un apprécie son travail à sa juste valeur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne faut pas l'encourager, il veut tuer les humains. Les. Humains. Nous ! Nous sommes des humains !

\- Ah oui. Le slogan, dit le blond en tournant une page.

Il relut plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait noté.

\- Effectivement, je pense qu'il en faudrait un plus chantant.

\- Chantant ? répéta Thor qui ne voyait pas ce que ses amis pouvaient avoir à redire sur le projet de son petit frère.

\- Oui, quand j'ai fais des apparitions publiques pour encourager les troupes...

\- Ça, c'était de la propagande Steve, l'interrompit Bruce.

Le super soldat baissa un instant les yeux et préféra se replonger silencieusement dans ses notes. Il noircit un coin de page au crayon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans un débat. Pour lui ce n'était pas de la propagande. Il avait juste pu servir son pays et encourager des gens à en faire autant. C'était un acte généreux. Non ? Loki joua un instant avec la télécommande du projecteur avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais alors vous ne voteriez pas pour moi ?

\- Absolument pas, répondirent aussitôt Tony et Clint à l'unisson.

\- Non, soupira Natasha en croisant les bras.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait acceptée de venir.

\- Non plus, dit Bruce.

\- Bien sûr que si mon frère, sourit affectueusement Thor.

\- Eh bien si on change le slogan, entama Steve avant de se prendre un regard meurtrier du reste de l'équipe.

Le soldat toussota et referma son carnet.

\- Il faudrait voir, dit-il finalement.

Loki baissa tristement les épaules. Alors qu'il avait fait des efforts pour essayer de prendre en contrôle de la Terre de manière parfaitement légale et démocratique, les Avengers ne lui offraient toujours pas de soutien. Mis à part son frère et la bannière étoilée ambulante.

\- Et si je promettais de ne pas faire de mal aux midgardiens ?

\- On ne te croirait pas Loki.

\- Mais si c'était vrai ? Et puis tous les politiques font des promesses n'est-ce-pas ?

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard. Loki avait réellement l'air motivé dans sa carrière politique. Peut-être qu'un peu de soutien ne ferait pas de mal. S'il se lançait là-dedans, il oubliera possiblement ses désirs meurtriers.

\- Steve, à toi l'honneur, lança l'espionne russe avec un petit geste de la main.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que ça simplifierait tout. Si tu enlèves ton projet de mort de ton électorat ça devrait mieux se passer.

\- Et ça pourrait marcher ?

\- Si les gens sont assez fous pour voter pour un alien qui veut les exterminer, ricana Tony en shootant dans son stylo qu'il n'avait pas ramassé.

Mais Loki était parti dans ses rêves.

\- Comme ça je serais élu et je prendrais le contrôle de New-York, puis des États-Unis, puis de l'Amérique, puis de Midgard tout entier, monologua-t-il avec le regard d'un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un cadeau. J'assouvirai l'espèce humaine et je m'en servirai pour créer une armée afin de contrôler toute la galaxie.

L'équipe de super-héros le regarda fixement et en silence. Le dieu venait d'expliquer qu'il comptait toujours prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Et de la galaxie ? Et il voulait sérieusement de l'aide ?

La porte de la salle claqua brutalement derrière les héros.

\- Attendez ! Reconnaissez que mon frère fait des efforts !, lança Thor.

Le dieu du tonnerre regarda le brun qui se mordillait les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé mon frère. Mais ils ne peuvent pas oublier ce que tu as fais.

Loki croisa les bras en boudant. Un jour il prendrait le contrôle de cette maudite planète. Peut importe les moyens, il y arriverait coûte que coûte. Réfléchissant à toute allure, un petit sourire apparu lentement sur ses lèvres. Alors ça... C'était du génie, c'était merveilleux, c'était magnifique, c'était... Lui, tout simplement. Loki haussa les épaules en sortant à son tour de la pièce. Les Avengers l'empêchaient de jouer avec les règles ? Aucun problème, il allait jouer contre eux. Et dès demain.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Le verre de Tony s'écrasa au sol en un millier d'éclats de verre.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Steve frappa dans un sac avant de se tourner vers l'écran qui passait les infos.

\- Ah ben ça...

Il arrêta sa séance de sport et enleva les bandages qui protégeaient ses phalanges.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Clint sorti lentement son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Allô Tony ?

 _\- Au QG tout de suite !_

\- Merci de demander, ça va très bien.

Mais Tony avait déjà raccroché. Clint remit son téléphone dans sa poche et baissa les yeux sur le couteau fermement posé contre sa gorge. Puis sur la main qui tenait ce couteau, et enfin sur le visage de la rousse à qui appartenait la main.

\- Tony nous demande 'tasha, on va devoir remettre l'entraînement à plus tard.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Immédiatement Bruce ! Tu comprends ? Fais le venir immédiatement !

Tony s'essuya le front du dos de la main. Il ne la sentait pas cette histoire. Pas du tout du tout...

\- Et dis lui de s'acheter un téléphone, finit-il par crier avant de raccrocher. Foutus asgardiens...

Bruce posa son téléphone sur la table du café. Dire qu'il s'était à peine installé... Le scientifique attrapa sa veste de costume et se leva, juste quand le dieu nordique avec qui il devait normalement passer un moment autour d'une bière arriva.

\- Thor tu tombes bien, on rentre, Tony veut nous parler. Ça concerne ton frère.

L'asgardien fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour, emboîtant le pas du docteur. Il fallait bien que ça concerne Loki pour qu'il loupe une pinte de blonde.

\- Ah et au passage, Tony voudrait que tu achètes un téléphone.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour... Non rien, laisse tomber.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Réunion de crise.

\- Alors là je veux bien te croire Tony. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel absolu ? Qui l'a laissé faire ça ?

\- Merci Clint, intervention extrêmement pertinente. Quelqu'un d'autre à une remarque à partager ? De préférence quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas déjà, finit Tony en lançant un regard appuyé vers l'agent du SHIELD.

Clint détourna effrontément les yeux, mettant à très rude épreuve le vague reste de patience du philanthrope.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, mon frère à trouvé un travail. C'est tout.

\- ... Tu es sérieux ?

Le blond hocha calmement la tête et Tony crispa ses doigts sur la table métallique.

\- Un travail ! Parlons-en de ce travail. Président des États-Unis ? Ton frère... Installé à la Maison Blanche qui fait un discours à la télévision depuis le salon présidentiel tu trouves ça normal ? Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de PROBLÈME ?

\- Calme toi Tony, intervient calmement Pepper.

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! CE FOU FURIEUX PRÉSIDENT DES ÉTATS-UNIS ?

\- Vous nous excusez un instant ?

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça tandis que la Pepper tirait Tony dans le couloir. La porte coulissante coupa net les jérémiades du milliardaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers Steve qui semblait en pleine réflexion sur le sens de la vie. Natasha prit calmement la parole.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Loki, dans un costume sombre, sobrement égaillé de boutons de manchettes en serpent tapota du bout des ongles l'épais bureau. Il recula son fauteuil et posa ses talons sur un dossier orné du logo des services secrets. Le regard vert du dieu balaya le bureau ovale. Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur les accoudoirs noirs. Il recommençait à s'ennuyer.

* * *

Quelle splendide transition presque en anaphore ! J'aurais jamais cru mais je crois qu'en fait les cours de français ça me manque un peu.

Je sais, je sais, en fin de compte Loki ne passe pas tant de temps président mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il reviendra plus tard...

Allez moi j'ai plus d'idées, à vous de choisir. Dans quoi Loki va-t-il se lancer ? Exprimez-vous (je ne mords pas vous ne risquez rien) et par pitié ne me dites pas dans l'élevage de bouc...

Et normalement je reviens avant les bacs blancs (croisons les doigts).


	4. Loki éleveur de boucs

J'avoue avoir été étonnée du nombre de vues hors pays francophones, donc si certains repassent par là, je ne sais pas si vous êtes français à l'étranger, si vous traduisez mes textes (bilingue !) ou si ça passe par du Google traduction mais bref ça me fait terriblement plaisir j'ai l'impression de m'exporter à l'étranger xD.

Et maintenant... Il se trouve que finalement j'ai bien envie de voir Loki élever des boucs, admettez que c'est une situation plutôt cocasse. Et puis Korean si ça te tente, j'espère que ça te plaira, et puis hésite pas si t'as encore des idées à proposer. Allez c'est parti ! Dans la joie et la délicieuse odeur musquée des boucs ! XD

* * *

Dans le véhicule du SHIELD, les Avengers commençaient à trouver le temps long. Enfin surtout l'archer. Bah oui, évidemment l'archer. Avec le tempérament de l'agent c'était sûr qu'il allait craquer avant le docteur Banner.

\- Bienvenue à la campagne, maugréa Clint. Je peux savoir pourquoi on le suit toujours ? Il a rendu le poste présidentiel, il n'a pas détruit la planète, il est parti au milieu de nul part pour élever des chèvres ! Pourquoi on ne le laisse pas seul ?

\- Des boucs, pas des chèvres.

Hawkeye roula des yeux.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait toute la différence.

\- Tu mangerais du fromage de boucs ? demanda Natasha.

\- Beurk non, grimaça l'archer. T'imagine d'où il viendrait le... Lait...

\- Alors ça fait une différence, répliqua sa coéquipière.

\- C'est dégoûtant vos discussions, râla Tony en se tournant vers eux.

\- On se lance vraiment dans ce sujet Tony ?

\- ...

\- Je me disais aussi. Et regarde la route !

Après moultes plaintes de l'agent Barton, le véhicule s'immobilisa près d'une clôture. Une petite bâtisse mi-pierre, mi-bois non loin. Les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent et claquèrent dans le dos des Avengers.

\- Bon, allons chercher les extraterrestres, lança joyeusement Tony, ravi à l'idée de retrouver son asgardien favori pour se moquer une énième fois de lui.

\- C'est Loki là-bas ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Le type assit sur le rocher. C'est littéralement la seule personne à des kilomètres à la ronde Clint, tu pourrais faire un effort.

\- Oui Natasha, répondit poliment l'agent en opinant du chef.

Quand le petit groupe s'approcha du rocher sur lequel l'Asgardien déprimait, les animaux allongés à ses pieds se levèrent.

\- Diable. Il a disparu ? demanda Tony le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je suis là imbécile !

\- Oh ! Je ne voyais pas la différence avec tes charmantes bestioles. C'est les cornes, rajouta le milliardaire. Très jolies cornes au passage. Tu dors avec ton casque ?

Loki lança un regard hautain au mortel le plus insupportable de New-York. Du moins, aussi hautain qu'il puisse être en étant encerclé de boucs qui braillaient tant et plus. Devant les humains, Loki fixa tristement ses pieds. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Des éleveurs abandonnent leurs métiers parce que c'est trop de problèmes ?

Loki se frotta le menton. Des moutons étaient plus intéressants que les new-yorkais. Non mais attendez un instant. Est-ce que vous voyez une différence entre des moutons qui broute dans un pré et des new-yorkais avec leurs gobelets de café dans la rue ? Non ? C'est normal. Les deux groupes se suivent aveuglément les uns les autres tout en mangeant ou buvant. Par contre, certains sont moins regardants sur qui leur dit quoi faire. Ni une, ni deux, Loki délaissa le siège présidentiel, plia bagage et se téléporta au milieu d'un immense terrain de l'ouest américain. Un bouc leva la tête et mâcha ses brins d'herbe en le fixant d'un regard vide. C'est dans la seconde qui suivit, quand plusieurs animaux essayèrent de brouter ses vêtements, le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures principalement, que Loki réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas un "super plan".

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour !

Les Avengers détournèrent difficilement le regard d'un Loki adulé par ses bêtes pour découvrir un Thor rayonnant. Le blond avait suivi son frère, mais est-ce que ça étonne vraiment quelqu'un ?, et s'était plutôt bien adapté à la vie à la campagne. Il portait un jean bleu, une chemise pâle et un grand chapeau de paille. Ses collègues tiquèrent devant le changement brutal de dieu en armure à campagnard en sabot.

\- Mais Thor qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Ça fait des siècles que je me le demande, maugréa Loki en lançant un pied menaçant en direction d'un bouc un peu trop affectueux.

L'animal recula en bousculant ses congénères qui braillèrent aussitôt à qui mieux mieux. Loki se frotta le front et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la chaumière en pestant. Thor, d'un geste de la main, invita le petit groupe à faire de même. Tony s'y précipita illico, il avait réellement hâte de commenter l'intérieur de la chaumière.

\- Ce n'est pas trop petit chez vous ? s'enquit le brun avant même de passer la porte.

* * *

Bon rêvez pas hein, je veux bien admettre que j'écris n'importe quoi mais j'allais pas écrire trop sur des boucs non plus. C'est plus un bonus. Ridicule et absurde mais un bonus tout de même. D'un autre côté je me dis qu'il y aurait moyen de faire une suite… C'est fou comme cette histoire a complètement dévié de l'idée originale. A la base ça devait être centré sur le côté psychologique de Loki, comment il réagissait face à tout ce qui lui arrive, la manipulation de Thanos… Et maintenant je l'envoie faire de l'élevage. J'ai perdu le contrôle.


	5. HS : Loki et les études terriennes

... ou venez réviser des notions de TS.

Hop un hors-sujet sauvage comme ça pour le fun. Avec un Loki pas motivé, un Peter aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude et un Tony vaguement rabat joie. Une équipe de choc en somme !

T'inquiètes pas Korean, ton idée n'est pas passée à la trappe, elle attend juste la fin de la canicule (avec ce temps en forêt faut éviter les incendies sinon y'a les pompiers qui interviennent enfin bref là n'est pas le sujet).

* * *

Loki s'était toujours demandé pourquoi étudier. Enfin pas vraiment pourquoi, plutôt pourquoi étudier de cette manière ? Lui qui adorait lire aurait préféré s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque et se contenter de lire tous les livres disponibles dans tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Mais non. Il avait du écouter d'anciens militaires rabâcher d'antiques tactiques pour prévenir d'une attaque sur Asgard alors qu'il restait dans le palais quand son frère allait jouer à se taper dessus avec ses amis. Il avait du apprendre à se comporter en prince et envoyé d'Asgard alors qu'il souhaitait juste rester enfermé sans jamais parler à personne.

Par contre, il avait du demander de lui-même à apprendre la magie avec sa mère. Il avait du batailler pour qu'on le laisse se battre avec des dagues et non avec une hache. C'était à croire que tout le système d'enseignement d'Asgard n'était pas fait pour lui. Et ça ce n'était pas cool. Pas cool du tout.

Puis Loki avait découvert le système éducatif terrien et s'était réjouit d'avoir été élevé sur une autre planète. Les enseignements de Midgard étaient encore plus étranges et moins utiles que ce qu'il avait appris. Loki avait un jour observé par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune araignée ce qu'il faisait sur son cahier. Et il n'avait rien compris, des lettres et des traits dans tous les sens. Des flèches, simples ou doubles. D'étranges petits dessins en somme. Mais Loki s'était quand même demandé ce qu'étaient ces étranges petits symboles.

« Ce sont des molécules monsieur Loki ! Là, des équations de demi-réactions et ici des représentations topologiques. Là c'est un cycle de carbone et ici une double liaison. C'est la base de la chimie organique, c'est marrant et super simple. »

 _Simple._ Humph. C'était aussi simple qu'écouter un vieillard de douze mille ans raconter comment il avait une fois tranché la tête d'un elfe noir était passionnant. Autrement dit c'était l'ennui même. Mais l'ado semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

« C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu faire fonctionner mes lances toiles ! C'est génial non ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas cette planète.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« NNYYYOOOOMMMM !

\- Peter ! Arrête de courir partout !

\- Mais monsieur Stark… J'explique l'effet Doppler à monsieur Loki. »

Peter indiqua du doigt un Loki, consterné, affalé dans le canapé du salon.

« Aigu, NYYY. Puis grave, OOMMMM ! Le son va vers les aigus quand il s'approche de nous, puis vers les graves quand il s'éloigne.

\- Pete, je ne pense pas que tu t'adresses à la bonne personne. L'extraterrestre n'a pas l'air impliqué. »

En effet, Loki venait de se lever et quittait le salon, les mains dans les poches. Peter leva héroïquement son poing.

« J'y arriverais, il s'intéressera aux études !

\- Retourner plutôt réviser pour ton prochain examen.

\- Oui monsieur Stark ! »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Je pense, donc je suis. De René Descartes. En gros, on peut douter de tout ce qui nous entoure car rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas juste notre imagination mais on ne peut pas douter de sa propre existence. Car si on pense, on existe forcement. Enfin lui il le dit mieux mais c'est l'idée. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Loki leva les yeux de son journal pour regarder Peter qui présentait avec ardeur plusieurs philosophes et leurs plus célèbres citations depuis bientôt une heure. Pour toute réponse, il leva un peu plus son journal devant son visage pour ne plus voir l'adolescent. _J'y arriverai,_ s'exclama Peter en son for intérieur.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« L'intégrale représente l'aire délimitée par la courbe, représentative de la droite d'équation e^1/2x et les droites d'équations x=… Vous m'écoutez monsieur Loki ? »

Loki, les yeux grands ouverts fixait le tableau blanc sur lequel Peter gribouillait des chiffres et des lettres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi il le faisait ? Quel intérêt de faire tout ça ?

« Oh attendez, je vais tracer la courbe, ça va vous aider. »

Loki secoua négativement la tête. Ça, il en doutait fortement. Rien ne pouvait aider à comprendre un truc pareil.

« On peut faire des dérivées si vous préférez. C'est facile et marrant les dérivées. »

Loki se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en coup de vent. La dernière fois que Peter avait trouvé quelque chose de marrant il avait failli faire exploser un des laboratoires de la Tour en jouant avec la chimie.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Holà. Me llamo Peter y tengo dieciocho anos. Soy una banana y me encanta la paella. Mi casa es tu casa ! Soy el guardián de la arena. »

Loki détourna le regard, il avait beau ne pas parler espagnol, ce que disait Peter ne lui semblait pas vraiment cohérent. Au regard désespéré que portait Tony sur Peter, sa maitrise approximative des autres langues n'était pas une surprise.

« Ich will meinen kleinen Jungen sehen ! Da kommt er. Ich will meinen kleinen Jungen sehen !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, Tony ? demanda Steve en voyant Peter chantonner en allemand.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir.

\- C'est un viiinnne ! Je l'ai traduit !

\- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir Peter !

\- RIP Vine, soupira Peter dans son coin. »

Loki balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une échappatoire à l'enfer dans lequel il était bloqué.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« On a travaillé la chimie, les maths, la philosophie, l'espagnol et l'allemand. Il nous reste l'histoire géo, l'anglais, la physique, l'svt et on sera bon. »

Loki bailla devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Peter.

« Vous avez une préférence monsieur Loki ? Moi j'aime pas trop l'histoire géo mais si vous voulez on peut commencer par ça. Même si je préfèrerai faire des sciences. J'aime la physique. Vous connaissez déjà l'effet Doppler mais est-ce que vous connaissez la physique quantique ? C'est basé sur la dualité onde-particule des photons qui se comportent soit comme une onde, soit comme une particule. Et vous savez ce que c'est le plus étrange ? Dès qu'on essaye d'observer le phénomène, on n'obtient pas le résultat attendu. »

Loki hocha doucement la tête, la passion du jeune héro était communicative.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Ça c'est la première guerre mondiale, ça c'est la deuxième guerre mondiale, ça c'est la guerre de Sécession, ça c'est la guerre froide, ça c'est la guerre de Corée, ça c'est la guerre d'Indochine, ça c'est la guerre d'indépendance, ça c'est la guerre d'Algérie, ça c'est la guerre du Vietnam, ça... »

Loki fronça les sourcils en observant les images d'archives que Peter faisait défiler devant ses yeux.

« Le génocide arménien, le génocide juif, le génocide rwandais... »

Plus de morts, toujours plus de morts. L'histoire de cette planète était maculée de sang. Pourquoi faire apprendre ça à des enfants ?

« C'est pas super joyeux, soupira Peter. On va plutôt faire de la géo. Oh oui ! On peut jouer au jeu des capitales ! Je donne un pays, vous donnez la capitale. Vous connaissez les capita... Ah bah non évidemment. Ça ne marche pas du coup. »

Loki appuya la remarque de Peter d'un geste de la tête. Non, il n'y connaissait rien en pays et capitales terriennes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Plutôt schéma semi-conservatif ou fonctionnement d'une synapse neuromusculaire ? Les deux sont plutôt inutiles et ennuyeux mais l'étude des cailloux dans le magmatisme en zone de subduction c'est pas vraiment passionnant non plus. Vous connaissez la différence entre un métagabbro à schistes bleu et un métagabbro à schistes vert ? Ouais non moi non plus. Par contre si jamais vous voulez faire un plan de travail en granit je peux vous confirmer si c'est vraiment du granit ou pas. C'est avec les minéraux présents dans la roche qu'on la détermine. Ça vous dérange si on change de sujet ? On peut parler des différents moyens de défense des plantes... »

Peter balaya rapidement son polycopié du regard avant de relever la tête.

« C'est pas foufou quand même. On ferait mieux d'aller regarder un film. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Non mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?

\- Monsieur Stark ! Avec monsieur Loki on regarde un film de pirates.

\- Mais pourquoi le son est aussi fort ? Depuis mon bureau j'entends ce qu'ils disent.

\- C'est à dire que... On trouvait les répliques super classe.

\- Au point de les écouter à fond ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement Peter en se tordant les doigts. This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow...?

\- ... Au moins tu parles anglais, soupira Tony.

\- I want a cheeseburger, dit doucement Loki en arrivant derrière Peter. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire lumineux arrivait sur ses lèvres. Loki avait parlé ! En anglais ! Loki avait donc écouté son cours d'anglais avant qu'ils ne commencent le film. Loki avait donc prêté attention à ce qu'il disait depuis une semaine. Le jeune en était complètement euphorique. Tony lui était partagé, devait-il répondre à la demande du dieu ? Non. Mais d'un autre côté... Loki voulait un cheeseburger. Ah quel dilemme pour le génie prit par les sentiments.

«I want a cheeseburger too, enchérit Peter. »

Tony ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Okay tout le monde en voiture. Je connais un super endroit. »

* * *

Oui ce texte a accompagné mes révisions. Fallait bien que je trouve le moyen de me motiver à ouvrir trieurs et classeurs.


	6. Un Loki dans les bois

Sur ce chapitre j'ai complètement craqué à un moment et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Mais pour fêter les 900 vues (•^• - moi qui ne comprends pas comment ça s'est produit mais qui est super contente quand même) je me suis bougé pour le finir plus vite que prévu, sinon il aurait traîné pendant des mois dans mon portable.

Alors sur ce mesdames et messieurs, avec toute votre indulgence et sympathie, sur une idée originale de Korean : Loki, bûcheron (enfin à la base de l'idée)

Sortez les briquets ça va chauffer !

* * *

L'élevage de boucs s'était fini pour Loki ! Plié, rangé, oublié, derrière lui. Loin derrière lui. Principalement parce que c'était trop ennuyeux. Et un peu trop au milieu de nul part avec du recul. Et ça faisait beaucoup trop rire Tony. Ce qui était bien entendu inacceptable pour le Jotun. Il avait donc une nouvelle fois plié bagages, il commençait à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Après les derniers événements, Loki devait reprendre ses priorités. Dominer la Terre. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais les animaux l'avaient distrait de son objectif principal. Il fallait avouer que c'était quand même marrant un bouc. Bien entendu pas quand il essayait de lui manger ces vêtements mais sinon, c'était un animal assez divertissant. Enfin, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être distrait aussi facilement, ça ruinait ses affaires. Alors pour se recentrer sur sa priorité et son objectif depuis tant d'années, contrôler les midgardiens, Loki était retourné à New-York pour broyer du noir à cause de ses échecs précédents. Après plusieurs jours de broyage intense sous l'œil suspicieux de la plupart des Vengeurs, il avait récupéré sa lucidité et pouvait dès lors préparer tranquillement sa prochaine tentative. Être président n'avait pas été très efficace, trop de papiers à remplir et d'accords à signer avant de pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis devoir gérer des histoires sans intérêt en permanence, c'était rasoir. Nyanyanya risque de troisième guerre mondiale, blablabla manifestations qui dérapent... Il lui fallait une méthode plus ancestrale plus... Royale. Devenir roi de Midgard était son nouvel objectif. Il allait devenir un roi tellement génial que les mortels se précipiteraient vers lui pour lui obéir. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Avec du recul c'était évident et bien plus amusant que la présidentielle.

Donc, il lui fallait une couronne, un bouffon et un château. Lorgnant vers son frère qui se battait contre un grille-pain, Loki cocha mentalement le deuxième élément de sa liste. Ensuite il réfléchit posément en ignorant le bruit du grille-pain qui finit encastré dans le plan de travail et les cris de Stark qui allaient avec. Où et comment faire un château, telles étaient les questions. Devait-il lancer un gros chantier pour concurrencer les châteaux de la Loire ? Devait-il simplement faire un petit fort au milieu de nul part ? La deuxième possibilité semblait plus accessible et plus tranquille. Pas d'ennuyeux mortels pour contrecarrer son plan s'il était suffisamment éloigné des grandes villes.

\- Thor laisse tomber ce grille-pain il est visiblement plus fort que toi.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu maintenant, répliqua le blond en fixant l'appareil réduit en un tas de ferraille peu reconnaissable.

Loki regarda ce qu'il restait du pauvre grille-pain en haussant les sourcils. Là, il comprenait l'énervement du génie. Un grille-pain tout neuf réduit en miettes...

\- Laisse tomber ce gadget, il faut qu'on trouve une forêt.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Thor, armé de Stormbreaker, coupait des arbres en pleine forêt tandis que Loki, mains magique en action, installait d'énormes rochers pour matérialiser les fondations de son futur château. En quelques tours de main, il découpait ensuite les troncs d'arbres et assemblait, planches après planches, ce qui ressemblait encore à une grande cabane. Après des semaines de travail acharné, surtout pour le dieu blond, Loki s'était enfin assit dans sa salle du trône. Bon d'accord plutôt dans sa salle avec un fauteuil. Pour le vrai trône, ce n'était pas encore ça.

~Et c'est là que j'ai craqué.

 _Plan aérien sur forêt._

Le Loki est un animal difficilement observable à l'état sauvage. Malheureusement, il n'existe que peu que spécimens et encore moins en captivité. Lorsqu'on arrive à suivre un Loki dans son habitat naturel, il faut s'armer de patience et de discrétion pour réussir à le surprendre. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans l'une des plus importantes réserve des États-Unis où un Loki a, illégalement, élu domicile. Nous allons essayer de le suivre durant vingt-quatre heures afin de voir à quoi ressemble la journée type d'un Loki sauvage.

 _Cut. Au milieu des bois, on discerne un bâtiment._

Ici, nous pouvons apercevoir un grand bâtiment en bois. Le Loki l'a construit de ses mains afin de se protéger de toute attaque extérieure. Cependant, pour vous, nous allons essayer de nous rapprocher et d'observer le Loki de près.

 _Cut. On voit Loki rentrer par la porte principale du château._

Sous ses airs innocents, bien qu'il ne piège que peu de gens de nos jours, le Loki est un être maléfique. Prenez garde à ses étranges pouvoirs tels que la duplication, la feinte de la mort et également l'attaque avec des petits couteaux. Sans doute sa plus redoutable.

 _Cut. Entre les arbres, on discerne Thor._

Là-bas, derrière ces arbres, vous pouvez apercevoir un allié du Loki. C'est un Thor dans la force de l'âge qui se met au service du Loki par pure affection. Un mystère que la science n'a toujours pas résolu à ce jour.

 _Cut. Infiltration de la caméra entre plusieurs planches._

En profitant d'une brèche dans les murs et d'une baisse d'attention du Thor qui faisait une sieste nous avons réussi à entrer.

 _Cut. Effet caméra cachée montrant une assez grande salle._

Voici la salle du "trône" du Loki. En effet, cette espèce à un grand besoin d'attention et de reconnaissance. Notre Loki semble se prendre pour un roi. Une mégalomanie des plus intéressante à observer.

 _Cut. Zoom sur la tête de Loki._

Si nous nous approchons un peu plus nous pouvons même remarquer que le Loki s'est fabriqué une couronne...

\- Stark éteint cette caméra !

\- Merde, grillé, glapit Tony alors que son visage était recouvert par son armure.

Le génie décolla à la verticale, traversant le plafond, et s'éloigna dans le ciel. Sa caméra toujours active, Tony reprit sa voix off.

\- Suite à des risques de survie de notre envoyé spécial, notre reportage s'arrêtera sur ces images aériennes de la réserve naturelle. Merci de votre fidélité à Stark Cam et à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !

Loki fulminait. Ce petit mortel qui se cachait dans une boîte de métal était ridiculement insupportable. Dans l'espoir de se passer les nerfs en détruisant quelque chose, Loki lança rageusement une boule de feu contre un mur. Il observa ensuite, fasciné, le mur qui prenait feu. Par simple esprit scientifique, il réitéra l'expérience sur une nouvelle planche. Les flammes grandirent et léchèrent le plafond. Loki fronça les sourcils quand la chaleur rougit son visage et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, balançant au passage sa couronne dans le brasier.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Hum. C'est fâcheux, marmonna le brun en se frottant le menton.

Thor s'approcha derrière lui en baillant. Il s'était tout juste réveillé de sa sieste. Pas par volonté, simplement par des animaux qui fuyaient à toute allure dans la direction opposée à celle de leur construction.

\- Le château est en feu, remarqua-t-il.

\- Absolument, répondit son frère en reculant d'un pas pour éviter une poutre qui tombait.

Elle explosa à ses pieds, envoyant des morceaux de bois carbonisés dans toutes les directions.

\- Pourquoi le château est-il en feu ? reprit le blond en fixant un mur qui allait bientôt s'effondrer.

\- Mmm... Un accident, répondit Loki en haussant négligemment les épaules. Sûrement une allumette, accidentellement tombée au sol.

\- Une allumette ? Une allumette aurait fait brûler l'intégralité du bâtiment ? questionna Thor en posant un lourd regard sur son frère.

Ce n'était pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière, fois que Loki décidait de tout faire brûler sur un coup de tête. Aussi loin que Thor puisse s'en souvenir, ses colères intempestives rameutaient toujours une grande partie de la garde royale d'Asgard. Qui assistait, parfaitement impuissante, au barbecue surprise du brun.

\- Moui, je vois que ça, répondit innocemment Loki. Tu sais ce qui est bien contre le feu Thor ? L'eau. L'eau c'est bien. Et l'avantage c'est qu'il y en a plein sur cette planète.

Thor hocha la tête.

\- On s'en va alors ?

\- Oui. J'en ai marre de cette forêt. Et puis l'autre à encore débarqué. Je vais déménager dans un endroit avec de l'eau. Et un peu moins isolé peut être. Ça me rappelle un peu trop les boucs, poursuivit Loki en désignant un jeune cerf qui passait en bondissant devant eux, maudissant probablement Loki pour avoir fait brûler sa forêt. Mais la question c'est où ?

\- Au bord de la mer, proposa Thor en se mettant à marcher dans les bois. Tu ne manqueras pas d'eau là-bas.

\- Tu sais quoi, répondit Loki en lui emboîtant le pas, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Par contre les Avengers ont besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille à New-York.

Loki grommela un instant. Au regard insistant de son grand frère, il allait devoir l'accompagner s'il voulait conserver son soutien irréprochable dans ses projets.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il devant les yeux, devenus suppliants, de Thor. Je viens avec toi. Je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper là-bas.

Et au plus grand désespoir de l'équipe de super-héros, Loki se retrouva une nouvelle fois à tourner en rond dans la Tour.

* * *

Comment Loki va-t-il s'occuper ? Indice, c'est ton tour AkiraRedtiger.


	7. Loki et la conduite

Merci vacances et quasi absence de responsabilité je peux passer des heures à dériver complètement sur cette fiction (~‾▿‾)~ la longueur et la vitesse de sortie de ce chapitre en témoigneront XD (la relecture a été un peu bâclée aussi donc le pourcentage de fautes à des chances d'être plus élevé que d'habitude).

 **RAR** :

 **AkiraRedtiger** : Déjà encore merci pour tes reviews et tes idées de folie ça m'inspire beaucoup trop ! Et c'est avec grand plaisir que je continue mon délire ^^ ravie que ça te plaise toujours.

J'aime beaucoup Panic! At the disco et High Hopes est définitivement dans ma playlist pour chanter (faux) en voiture. Anecdote incroyablement banale : j'avais déjà vu le début du clip, la fin du clip, mais jamais tout le passage avec la tour XD Bref c'est pas bête du tout ça, j'imagine bien Loki trafiquer un peu quelques prototypes oubliés de Tony, je me note l'idée et elle va directement en liste d'attente (le temps de trouver quelques autres gadgets à lui faire utiliser, d'ailleurs si tu as des idées je suis preneuse).

C'est marrant que tu proposes ça parce que je suis justement en train de bosser sur l'esquisse d'une mini fic GO/Marvel, enfin soyons honnête, une mini fic GO/Loki ^-^

Mes maîtres mots pour l'écrire : serpent, alcool, conseiller matrimonial. Voilà, ça annonce un texte de qualité ! Quand à l'explosion de la 5eme avenue... On va dire que tu auras sûrement une "surprise" dans le prochain chapitre ;)

 **Korean Panda** : Et toi là j'attends toujours mon debrief ! Et arrête de chasser le Pokémon, ça te fait déprimer. D'ailleurs, chapitre anti déprime, c'est cadeau :)

* * *

Loki, les bras croisés, regardait la collection de voitures de Tony avec une petite moue intéressée. Il avait prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol et était tombé par "hasard" (après avoir parcouru cinq niveaux différents) devant ces petits bijoux de technologie qui coûtaient, individuellement, une petite fortune. J.A.R.V.I.S. n'avait pas considéré que l'information doive être signalée à son patron. Après tout, Loki ne faisait que regarder. Du moins, au début, il ne faisait que regarder. Parce que passé les premiers instants de découverte visuelle : ohlalalala elle est vraiment belle cette... Chose...

Loki voulait conduire. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionnaient ces étranges petits véhicules.

Voiture ! Voilà le mot ! Ces véhicules sont des voitures. Ceci dit, ca ne devait pas être si différent d'un vaisseau asgardien. Loki s'approcha d'une des voitures et posa sa main sur la portière de la porte. Il tira dessus et, à sa plus grande surprise, rien ne se passa. En apparence du moins car J.A.R.V.I.S. de son côté avait alerté Tony qu'un alien s'en prenait à ses voitures chéries. Loki claqua des doigts, déverrouillant ainsi le véhicule et réitéra son geste. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Loki se glissa sur le siège en cuir en la refermant dans un doux claquement. Il posa ses mains sur le volant, orné d'un logo représentant un félin, et son regard un peu partout. Bon. Super il était assit dans la voiture, mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Loki appuya sur plusieurs boutons, fit tourner quelques autres et par hasard, baissa sa vitre avec son coude. Il haussa un sourcil et la fit remonter, puis redescendre, puis remonter en urgence quand il vit que Tony arrivait en courant vers lui. Loki essaya de faire démarrer le véhicule le plus vite possible, mais il y avait vraiment trop de boutons sur ce tableau de bord ! Même sur les portières, le volant ou à côté de l'allume cigare, quel intérêt ? En appuyant gauchement sur un nouveau bouton Loki enclencha le chauffage au moment où les mains de Tony se posait lourdement sur le capot. Merci l'isolation sonore des Jaguar, Loki le vit juste remuer dans tous les sens et ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson pas content. Loki pouffa, s'attisant les foudres silencieuses du génie qui vint d'autorité ouvrir la portière. Plus clairement, il vint s'acharner sur la portière que Loki avait verrouillé il y a déjà quelques minutes en appuyant sur un énième bouton. Loki s'amusait follement à voir Tony qui, dans sa colère, en oubliait où il avait mit les clés de toutes ses voitures. Problème de milliardaires voyez-vous. Cependant, Loki commençait à avoir chaud. Le chauffage était très efficace et le Jotun supportait assez mal la chaleur. C'était très désagréable. Alors Loki ouvrit la portière et sortir souplement du véhicule avant de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant. Il laissa ainsi Tony inspecter minutieusement l'intérieur de sa Jaguar.

Après être remonté dans la Tour pour se plaindre à Thor de l'omniprésence de Tony dans le bâtiment, Loki apprit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de conduire sans permis. Ça c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Sur Asgard on ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de détail. C'était tellement ridicule. Mais après réflexion, si Loki voulait avoir plus d'autonomie en tant que "terrien modèle" (coucou le SHIELD, regardez ces séances dans le groupe de parole ont été drôlement efficace) pouvoir et savoir conduire les véhicules de Midgard pouvait s'avérer utile. Aussi après une mise au point sur les lois automobiles avec Steve, qui lui avait avoué avoir dû passer son permis il y a seulement quelques semaines —le SHIELD s'étant soudainement souvenu que le soldat n'avait jamais passé l'examen et conduisait depuis son réveil dans la plus totale illégalité— Loki s'était fait inscrire pour passer... Son permis de conduire. Ah, naïf qu'il avait été sur le coup. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait conduire presque immédiatement. Mais il avait vite déchanté en découvrant qu'il devait avant toute chose obtenir son sésame pour le permis... Son code.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki avait formellement refusé d'utiliser les semaines qu'y aurait dû lui servir à s'entraîner pour le code. Il avait spécifiquement appuyé qu'il voulait juste conduire le plus vite possible. Et dès le lendemain, il s'était retrouvé devant une tablette dans ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion.

Loki regarda les gens autour de lui pendant qu'une femme expliquait le déroulement de l'examen. C'était surtout des adolescents, stressés, et quelques adultes, dont un qui le dévisageait en se demandant s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque part... Loki reporta son regard sur la femme qui leur disait de prendre leurs écouteurs et de se lancer quand ils le souhaitaient. Le Jotun n'attendit pas plus longtemps et commença.

Un piéton s'approche de la route et ne semble pas m'avoir vu :

Réponse **A** : je m'arrête

Réponse **B** : je klaxonne et je passe

Réponse **C** : je me décale sur l'autre voie sans ralentir

Réponse **D** : j'accélère

Loki tapa sans hésiter sur la réponse D. Ne jamais ralentir, sa règle d'or en termes de pilotage de vaisseau. Aucune raison qu'elle ne s'applique pas en dehors d'Asgard.

En centre ville, quelle tranche d'âge est la plus touchée par les accidents de voiture ?

Réponse **A** : les moins de 15 ans

Réponse **B** : les 15-25 ans

Réponse **C** : les 26-65 ans

Réponse **D** : les plus de 65 ans

Une nouvelle fois Loki sélectionna la D. Les personnes âgées étaient une vraie calamité en centre-ville. Le brun était persuadé que quelques usagers n'hésitaient pas à accélérer s'il pouvait en toucher une.

Quel est le problème technique à l'origine de l'usure anormale de ces pneus ?

Réponse **A** : un problème de parallélisme

Réponse **B** : des pneus sous gonflés

Réponse **C** : des pneus sur gonflés

Réponse **D** : un mauvais équilibrage des pneus

Loki regarda fixement l'image. Oui effectivement il y avait un problème avec ces pneus. Il cliqua sur la réponse B. Complètement au pif.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Deux jours après l'examen, Loki, vautré dans un fauteuil attendait les résultats. Et s'ennuyait à mourir. Son frère faisait des trucs de super-héros. Ce qui impliquait tout aussi bien de sauver des gens lors d'une attaque extraterrestre que de répondre à des interviews. Le Stark Phone "gentiment" offert par son créateur à Loki s'alluma sur une notification de mail. Le brun y jeta un œil. Il avait son code. Bien. À la suite maintenant. Loki sauta hors du fauteuil. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait regardé des vidéos sur internet. Et comme tout le monde sait, c'est parfaitement suffisant pour savoir conduire. Plus qu'à le prouver à un petit mortel et l'affaire était pliée. Plus qu'à se rendre sur le lieu de l'examen en... Ah bah oui mais non. Du coup pas en voiture. Sauf si...

Tony avait répondu à l'appel avec un enthousiasme et un entrain démesurés. Il avait saisi les clés d'une Audi et accompagné le dieu jusqu'au lieu d'examen. Il attendait maintenant, avec une certaine excitation, le moment fatidique où le Jotun n'obtiendrai pas son petit bout de papier. Non, Loki ne pouvait pas obtenir son permis du premier coup. Beaucoup trop facile et pas assez divertissant pour le génie. Déjà qu'il avait étrangement mais facilement obtenu son code... Non, non, non, il devait échouer et devoir le repasser. Au minimum une deuxième fois. Loki ignora Stark qui lui faisait coucou par la fenêtre tout en s'éloignant et s'avança vers le bâtiment. L'heure de vérité était proche.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Bien, nous allons passer au créneau. Ici, sur la gauche. »

Alors qu'à l'avant le premier candidat approchait de la fin de son évaluation, à l'arrière du véhicule, Loki bouillonnait et une ado paniquait. Le Jotun s'était fait volé la première place. Donc il devait attendre que ce jeune terriblement sur les nerfs manœuvre à deux à l'heure dans une place bien assez grande pour y garer trois fois la voiture. Loki se dit qu'il valait mieux abréger les souffrances de l'adolescent le plus vite possible. De toute façon quelqu'un d'aussi stressé serait dangereux sur la route. D'un geste de la main et sous le regard ahuri de l'adolescente —il n'était pas si courant que ça de voir des mains s'illuminer—, Loki déplaça une poubelle dans l'angle mort du conducteur. La voiture rentra dedans et le jeune écrasa la pédale de frein. Il resta complètement figé, les mains crispées sur le volant. L'examinateur remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur, fit une croix sur sa feuille.

« Frein à main et coupez le moteur. Au suivant. »

Loki ouvrit sa portière et sauta sur le tiroir. L'adolescent sortit de la voiture, les larmes aux yeux, et Loki se glissa à sa place sans aucune pensée pour le jeune homme qui allait devoir repayer l'examen. Il posa ses mains sur le volant en souriant discrètement.

« Les rétroviseurs, signala l'examinateur. »

Loki lui lança un regard torve avant de régler lentement siège et rétroviseurs. Il mit même tranquillement sa ceinture avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Le stylo, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par la feuille et son support, tomba au pied du moniteur d'auto école qui s'accrocha désespérément à sa portière. À l'arrière, les adolescents ballotés dans tous les sens pendant que Loki slalomait entre les voitures et taxi new-yorkais hésitaient entre hurler et pleurer. Quoiqu'il était possible de faire les deux en même temps. Loki lui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait même envie de mettre un peu de musique. L'examinateur reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et approcha son pied du frein. Loki claqua immédiatement des doigts. Hors de question qu'on prenne le contrôle de son véhicule. C'était lui derrière le volant après tout. Le brun accélérera encore.

« Non mais vous ne pouvez pas rouler à 90 en centre ville, glapit l'homme d'une voix aiguë.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai de très bon réflexe et une constitution résistante, je ne risque rien.

\- Mais les piétons si ! Et nous aussi ! »

Le moniteur essaya encore une fois, toujours en vain, d'écraser le frein. Loki faisait ça pour son bien. Ce vieux monsieur, qui en plus portait des lunettes, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et sa vision n'était pas optimale, tandis que celle de Loki était bien supérieure à celle des midgardiens. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta enfin après une demi-heure de torture à haute vitesse, Loki se tourna vers l'examinateur avec un grand sourire qui fit frissonner ce dernier.

« Tant que je n'aurais pas mon permis, susurra-t-il. Je reviendrai le passer avec vous. Bonne journée ! »

Il ouvrit la portière et laissa les trois humains complètement déboussolés —et au milieu d'un pont— sous les coups de klaxon agressifs des autres usagers de la route. Loki rentra en marchant jusqu'à la Tour, il longea Central Park en se disant que l'endroit était plutôt sympa et s'acheta un café auprès d'un vendeur ambulant. Une bien belle journée venait de s'écouler pour le frère de Thor qui sirotait sa boisson sur les trottoirs new-yorkais.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« C'est un massacre, annonça Tony avant de boire cul sec un verre de whisky. »

Il toussota avant de reprendre.

« Ce type est un fou furieux, il est dangereux et on lui a donné son permis.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, relativisa le soldat qui dessinait nonchalamment dans son carnet.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu conduire, Steve ?

\- Non, reconnu le blond.

\- Alors ne dis pas ça ! Je. L'ai. Vu. Pendant qu'il passait son permis. Ça passait à la télé même ! Tu l'aurais vu toi aussi si tu n'étais pas en train de... Je ne sais même pas ce que tu faisais.

\- J'étais à la fête foraine pas loin avec Bucky. Il est super bon au stand de ballons.

\- Quoi ? Non, en fait c'est pas important pour l'instant. Mais on en reparlera. Viens voir. »

Tony traîna Steve jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers la porte qui menait au parking extérieur de la Tour. Dès qu'il posa un pied dehors, le blond ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Mais... Mais...

\- Tu vois, s'écria Tony qui allait certainement devenir complètement hystérique cette fois-ci.

\- Mais ta voiture est en train de brûler !

\- Je sais ! JE SAIS ! Et il continue de faire des dérapages sur le parking comme si de rien n'était depuis dix bonnes minutes ! »

Loki, tranquillement installé derrière le volant sourit en remplaçant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Et il pouvait sourire, ces lunettes lui donnait un côté extrêmement cool. Il agita une main et la fumée noire sortant du moteur disparue, lui laissant une vue dégagée sur un Tony qui sautait sur place en hurlant à J.A.R.V.I.S d'arroser l'intégralité du parking avec des extincteurs. Ce à quoi l'intelligence artificielle répondit sobrement —et c'est tout à son honneur, même si de toute façon c'est un peu sa seule intonation— «Monsieur j'ai déjà utilisé l'intégralité des stocks pour éteindre les expériences de monsieur Parker. Et je dois conserver une réserve minimale en cas d'incendie à l'intérieur de la Tour.». Steve posa une main —qui se voulait apaisante— sur l'épaule du plus petit qui se mordait les doigts —ne ressentant pas vraiment l'apaisement transmis par ce contact— en regardant la voiture qui tournait encore et encore et encore en laissant toujours plus de gomme sur la chaussée.

« Il va me tuer. Cet extraterrestre va me tuer. Mais avant il aura détruit tout mon garage !

\- Tony, tu devrais rentrer dans la Tour et te reposer en restant éloigné de Loki pendant quelques temps. Quand il aura vidé son réservoir je m'assurerai qu'on l'empêche d'approcher une autre de tes voitures. »

Notre très cher archer choisi ce moment pour rentrer d'une petite balade dans les rues de New-York, un hot-dog à la moutarde à la main.

« Tony ? Est-ce que Loki, qui porte des lunettes de soleil, ce qui est assez bizarre, est en train de faire des donuts avec une de tes voitures de collection, qui est d'ailleurs en train de cramer ? Non ? Parce que ça y ressemble vachement quand même, dit le brun en mordant son hot-dog.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Clint, expliqua Steve avec un sourire crispé en prenant Tony par les épaules pour le trainer à l'intérieur.

\- D'accord... Mais pourquoi est-ce que Loki fait ça ? Ça lui donne un côté extrêmement cool et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Les gars ? »

Clint tourna sur lui-même et haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient partis. Sans répondre à sa question existentielle. Sympa l'équipe... Clint mordit dans son hot-dog en suivant le véhicule du regard. Si personne n'avait arrêté le Jotun depuis le temps qu'il semblait faire ça —et au vue des traces extrêmement nombreuses sur le sol, ça faisait un bon moment— il pouvait bien finir son repas avant d'intervenir. S'il intervenait. Ça il n'avait pas encore décidé. Mais une chose était sûre, son alimentation était prioritaire. L'agent du SHIELD chercha un endroit pour s'assoir et opta pour une murette. Il s'installa tranquillement pour finir de manger. Clint avait finit son repas depuis une bonne heure et depuis lors, faisait une sieste allongé de tout son long sur la murette quand l'incessant bruit de moteur et de crissement de pneus s'arrêta enfin. L'archer se redressa avant de se frotter les yeux. Loki était sorti de la voiture, complètement carbonisée —il était maintenant impossible de discerner la couleur d'origine, qui était champagne d'ailleurs— et, les poings sur les hanches, fixait méchamment le moteur.

« Je pense que t'as plus d'essence, bailla Clint en s'approchant de lui. Et puis accessoirement, la voiture à carrément fondu sous la chaleur.

\- C'est de piètre qualité, dit Loki en donnant un coup de pied dans ce qu'il restait d'un pneu.

\- Heeuuu... C'est pas censé rouler quand c'est en feu. C'est pas censé être en feu tout court d'ailleurs. »

Loki lui lança un regard peu convaincu en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.

« Vous n'avez pas d'eau ici ?

\- Quoi ? Pour l'incendie ? Non on a surtout de la mousse. C'est J.A.R.V.I.S. qui gère ça.

\- Ça confirme ce que je pensais. Il faut plus d'eau.

\- M'en parle pas, soupira l'homme. Malgré le réchauffement climatique et la monté du niveau de l'eau on en manque toujours. C'est une spirale infernale. »

Loki plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait l'archer.

« Mais si tu veux de l'eau t'as qu'à vivre dans un port ou dans un phare. Je suis sûre que tu en auras marre après. Trop d'eau, trop de vent, trop de sel, trop de sable ou de rochers... »

Clint énuméra encore quelques points négatifs sur la vie au bord de l'eau et Loki l'écouta attentivement. Rien de tout ce qu'il disait n'était un problème pour lui. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment aller s'installer près de l'océan. Peut-être en empruntant une voiture à Tony ? Oh. Bonne idée. Excellente idée. Mais avant de partir à la mer pour quelques temps, il fallait qu'il fasse une dernière chose à New-York.

* * *

Et encore merci pour l'idée AkiraRedtiger je me suis bien éclatée à mettre le feu à une voiture !

Je suis vraiment pas cool avec Tony... Le pauvre il va finir dans un groupe de parole lui aussi.


	8. Loki gardien de phare

Oh bah commençons par une petite auto-pub, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à mes autres textes et de lire Crise d'adolescence (en plus le chapitre 3 devrait arriver juste après celui-ci). C'est bien, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui l'écris.

Avec du retard (comme d'habituuuddeeee je n'arriverai jamais à publier régulièrement) c'est parti pour ce chapitre, et on a encore un peu de Loki au volant parce que c'est beau.

 **RAR :**

 **AkiraRedtiger :** Ne fais pas attention à moi je continue de noter tes idées x)

* * *

Loki sortit et claqua la portière de son Audi, une splendide A7 blanche. Ah si si, ce n'était plus celle de Tony depuis qu'il avait prit les clés en main. C'était sa voiture, sa première voiture même. Non, le modèle qui avait fini à la casse car complètement brûlé ne comptait pas vraiment. Ça, c'était plus un test, et une Chevrolet en plus. Loki se trouvait actuellement à la sortie d'un rond point, à l'angle de Central Park et au commencement de la 5ème avenue. Et il souriait. Oh une idée parfaitement stupide lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant qu'il tournait en rond dans la voiture en feu. Et il voulait la mettre en pratique. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Mais bon, ça serait bien la première fois qu'il a avait une mauvaise idée. Les voitures qui se trouvaient derrière lui klaxonnèrent méchamment. Tout véhicule s'arrêtant plus que trois secondes devenait la cible des autres conducteurs, car tout véhicule s'arrêtant plus de trois secondes était potentiellement le déclencheur d'un nouvel embouteillage. Et dieu sait que nous avons déjà bien assez d'embouteillages dans cette ville. Loki leur lança un regard sombre et fit apparaître plusieurs clones qui allèrent calmer les conducteurs. Pacifiquement. Simplement par des menaces de morts. Loki commençait à comprendre comment se comporter en société. Ne pas poignarder son prochain. Même s'il avait du mal à mettre ce précepte en pratique.

Loki ferma les yeux et multiplia ses clones qui vinrent bloquer toutes les ruines donnant sur l'avenue. Champ libre sur l'une des plus belles avenues du monde. Ça, c'était cool. Le brun se remit derrière le volant en ayant une pensée pour ses lunettes de soleil. Il aurait dû les prendre. Évidemment il pouvait en faire apparaître une nouvelle paire mais ça n'aurait pas le même effet. Il posa lentement ses doigts sur le cuir et démarra le moteur. Une seconde plus tard il filait le long de Central Park, un écureuil arrêta l'ascension d'un arbre pour regarder la berline blanche passer en un éclair devant lui puis reprit sa promenade.

Loki vit défiler du coin de l'œil les enseignes des célèbres magasins qui bordaient l'avenue. Il s'était renseigné sur les marques présentes et, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, après la boutique d'Apple qui grâce à sa vitesse actuelle —un peu plus de cent kilomètres/heure— il aurait très bientôt atteint, il devrait passer devant celle de la NBA. Loki aimait bien le basquet.

Loki fronça les sourcils et le temps sembla ralentir autour de lui. Il fonçait droit sur un camion citerne —qui soyons clairs, n'avait absolument rien à faire là— et même ses réflexes légèrement surhumains aidés par les puissants freins à disques de l'Audi ne lui permettais jamais de s'arrêter à temps. Loki pouvait continuer tout droit, finir dans le camion et provoquer une énorme explosion, virer à droite pour s'écraser dans le mur qui entourait Central Park ou tourner à gauche dans la vitrine d'une énième enseigne haut de gamme et ainsi dévaster l'intégralité de leur magasin. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Loki fonça tête baissée dans la première option. À son principe de ne jamais freiner s'ajoutait celui de ne jamais dévier de sa route. L'Audi ne ralentit pas un instant. Quand l'avant de la voiture effleura le camion, des étincelles vertes crépitèrent un bref instant avant que la berline ne s'écrase violement contre le camion. Le chauffeur qui avait sauté hors de son véhicule à l'instant où il avait aperçu la voiture blanche apparaître au bout de l'avenue avait tout juste eu le temps de se glisser dans une rue adjacente quand l'explosion le projeta face contre terre. Les passants, pris d'un soudain instinct de survie s'étaient eux aussi précipités le plus loin possible du fou du volant quand il l'avait vu et entendu approcher. L'explosion souffla plusieurs panneaux publicitaires, balaya le stand d'un vendeur de journaux et plusieurs poubelles. Des chapeaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel sous les cris des personnes qui se recroquevillaient au sol pour échapper aux morceaux métalliques qui allaient rejoindre les chapeaux. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un enchevêtrement de restes de carcasse en acier qui brûlait joyeusement, les passants commencèrent à se relever.

« Oh mon dieu ! cria quelqu'un qui ne se rendait pas vraiment utile en disant ça.

\- Appelez les pompiers ! lança une femme qui cherchait frénétiquement son téléphone qui était tombé.

\- Et... Le conducteur ? »

Loki haussa en sourcil en regardant le jeune homme qui avait posé la question tout en mordant nonchalamment dans un donut. Le brun regarda sa main qui tenait le donut, elle était légèrement rougie. Il avait quand même eu chaud cette fois. L'asgardien regardait le spectacle de flammes et de personnes en panique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Quoi ? Il aurait dû faire autre chose ? Non mais il n'allait pas mourir dans un accident de voiture voyons. Ne soyez pas ridicule, la magie est là pour ça. Loki n'avait pas apprit la magie auprès de sa mère juste pour matérialiser un clone et partir gambader à sa guise dans tout le palais. Et puis l'illusion n'aurait jamais fonctionnée sur Frigga de toute façon.

Les sirènes des pompiers, de la police et des ambulances résonnaient déjà dans la ville. Plusieurs new-yorkais avaient sortis leurs Smartphones pour filmer les restes des véhicules. Le Jotun leva les yeux vers un des gratte-ciel dans lequel, ce qui avait été une portière de voiture, était encastrée au troisième étage. Y avait-il eu des blessés ? Miraculeusement, pas de grave non. Loki commençait à s'attacher aux humains. Et puis personne ne souhaite détruire ses jouets préférés. En voyant un enfant pleurer parce qu'il avait été coupé à la joue par un éclat de verre, Loki remua ses doigts. Lorsque sa mère se pencha vers lui, l'enfant hoquetait en contemplant ses doigts qui n'étaient plus tachés par des gouttelettes de sang. Le brun sorti son téléphone de sa poche et prit la scène qui était déjà scellée par les rubans de la police en photo. Il l'envoya à Tony sans commentaire. La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?_

Loki sourit joyeusement et s'éloigna en croisant un camion de pompier qui arrivait en renfort, sirène hurlante. Mettre Tony en colère lui procurait la même joie que quand il embêtait son frère.

Quand Loki revint à la Tour, Tony se précipita vers lui. Le génie semblait sur les nerfs.

« Toi là, hurla-t-il. Tu prends ces clés et tu dégages de cette ville ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici pour les prochains mois minimum ! »

Loki attrapa au vol la clé de voiture. Il releva les yeux. Il n'y tenait vraiment pas mais devait-il remercier le midgardien de lui avoir évité la visite d'une concession automobile ? Bon, de toute manière la question était réglée puisqu'après l'avoir poussé dans l'ascenseur en lui donnant un sac de voyage, Tony était reparti vivement vers sa chambre. Les portes se refermèrent devant Loki qui inspecta nonchalamment le contenu du sac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait virer de son logement, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce détail. Dans le sac, bien évidemment orné du logo de Stark, il trouva tous ses vêtements et le chargeur de son téléphone. Loki n'était pas vraiment un matérialiste. Le temps que l'ascenseur ne le dépose devant le parking souterrain, Loki hésitait. Il venait de se faire virer de la Tour par Stark. Et même si l'acte en lui-même ne le gênait pas, que Tony en soit à l'origine l'énervait légèrement. Mais d'un autre côté il avait gagné au change une nouvelle voiture et une liberté inespérée. Son frère devait encore rester à la Tour. Pour le malheur de la Terre, c'est un Loki électron libre qui s'installa derrière le volant d'une Jaguar noire.

« Quelqu'un sait où est passé mon frère ?

\- Oui. Je m'en suis débarrassé, au prix d'une de mes voitures, expliqua Tony qui semblait bien plus relaxé qu'avant. Je trouve que la Tour n'a jamais été aussi tranquille...

\- Où est-il ? gronda Thor.

\- Détends-toi Point Break. Il est seulement parti en vacances pour quelques mois. Il peut survivre sans toi, tu peux survivre sans lui, je peux et je veux vivre sans lui. Tout. Va. Bien. De toute façon on le reverra, il est incapable de rester en place. »

Thor fit demi-tour. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à garder Loki sous surveillance jusque-là. Mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu sur Midgard et que Tony ne comptait pas le chercher, qui sait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ?

« Au pire t'as qu'à aller le chercher, lui cria Tony alors que le dieu disparaissait dans le couloir. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki lança son téléphone sur le siège passager. Plus de batterie. Pffff. Si même Stark était incapable de faire une vraie batterie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à investir dans une batterie externe. Une invention vraiment utile, pas comme la majorité des autres idées midgardiennes. L'asgardien ralenti en approchant d'un village. Il s'arrêta devant un homme qui promenait son chien, un jeune colley. L'homme se tourna vers lui alors que Loki coupait le son de la radio en baissant sa vitre.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il. Vous savez qu'elle est la route à prendre pour aller jusqu'à la plage ?

\- Oh bien sûr, vous prenez la deuxième à gauche et ça sera tout droit jusqu'à l'eau.

\- Merci.

\- Avec plaisir, et très jolie voiture au passage. On en voit pas beaucoup des comme ça dans le coin.

\- Merci, répéta Loki, un peu plus sincèrement cette fois-ci. »

Il redémarra dans un doux ronronnement et la Jaguar disparu rapidement du paysage.

Loki gara sa voiture (anciennement un indémodable de la collection privée de Tony) près de la jetée. Le vent soufflait comme jamais Loki n'avait vu sur Midgard. L'air portait des embruns salés sur la côte et balayait ses cheveux. Distraitement, le dieu passa ses doigts dans ses mèches et sentit des grains de sable qui, s'envolant sous les rafales de vent, avait finit par s'accrocher dans ses cheveux. Il sourit en voyant son objectif. Un phare. Un grand phare au bout d'une jetée. Un phare qu'il avait acheté avant de semer la panique et la destruction sur la 5ème Avenue en empruntant une carte de Tony et où il serait seul pour méditer sur les nombreux échecs de la prise de contrôle du monde. Il allait ruminer ça pendant des heures. Oui, oui, encore. On n'aime pas trop les échecs chez les Odinson. Il allait retourner tout ça dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Loki poussa la lourde porte en bois et commença à monter le long escalier en colimaçon. Ignorant les portes réparties le long des marches qui menaient vers chambre, garde-manger et autres pièces, il grimpa jusqu'au sommet. C'était ça qui lui manquait dans son château. La hauteur. Pouvoir surplomber le monde. Probablement l'un des premiers problèmes de son échec. Il n'était pas assez haut. Littéralement. Loki commença par désactiver l'allumage automatique du phare avant de faire un vrai tour du propriétaire.

Le soir tombé, il s'accouda aux balustrades qui entouraient le haut de la construction. Au loin, il entendit le bruit de la corne de brume d'un navire.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Tony, on a un problème. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il y a beaucoup de bateaux qui s'échouent depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Et ? Si les capitaines ne savent plus diriger leurs navires je ne peux rien y faire. Et on n'est pas de la NAVY non plus.

\- Il semblerait que le problème vienne du phare.

\- Et ? répéta le milliardaire. On n'est pas électricien Pep.

\- Mais le phare a récemment changé de propriétaire. Regarde qui s'en occupe maintenant. »

Pepper présenta sa tablette à Tony qui pu voir une photo de Loki au sommet de son phare.

« QUOI ? Encore lui ? Moi qui pensais qu'on en était débarrassé maintenant qu'il vivait dans la forêt. Je croyais qu'il allait y retourner après avoir détruit ma Camaro et mon A7 ! C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laissé prendre ma Jaguar…

\- Si tu n'étais pas allé le voir il serait peut-être resté là-bas et n'aurai pas abîmé une de tes voitures.

\- Déjà il ne l'a pas "abîmé" mais "intégralement faite brûler". Ensuite, il en a fait exploser une autre. Et pour finir, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé Pep. Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire. Où est Thor ? Il n'est pas avec lui ? Je pensais qu'il était allé le retrouver.

\- Il faut croire qu'il le l'a pas trouvé. En attendant il négocie avec J.A.R.V.I.S qu'on laisse son frère vivre dans la Tour.

\- Hors de question, rugit Tony.

\- Je sais que ça peut te sembler difficile à admettre mais on l'aurait à l'œil au moins. Et ce genre d'incident, Pepper tapota la tablette du doigt, devrait être moins courant.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Tu es géniale. Je t'aime. »

Tony sourit joyeusement avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Pepper.

« Tony, tu comptes faire quelque chose du coup ? Rapport aux navires.

\- Oh. Je vais lui envoyer un SMS, dit Tony en sortant son Stark Phone pendant qu'il parlait. »

 _Arrête de faire des conneries stp._

 _=≡Σ(°□°)_ _︵_

Loki regarda son écran alors qu'un second message arrivait aussitôt.

 _Attends. Fausse manip_

Loki haussa les sourcils en regardant le texto du milliardaire. De son côté Tony soupira. Peter avait rajouté des raccourcis clavier bizarre sur son portable et ce genre de fausse manipulation arrivait fréquemment. Par exemple dans un message extrêmement sérieux à Fury : _Les Avengers (-■) maîtrisent parfaitement la situation Fury (_ _づ｡◕‿‿◕｡_ _)_ _づ_ _._

Mais le génie n'avait pas le cœur de les supprimer. Et Peter était toujours ravi de recevoir un message de Tony accompagné d'un smiley. Et si ça faisait plaisir au petit, Tony se devait de continuer.

 _Je fais ce que je veux._

Loki envoya sa réponse et posa son portable sur une table. Puis il sortit, il avait envie de tester un truc avec sa magie.

Bravant le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, Loki ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du bord du sommet du phare. Il se pencha en avant pour voir les vagues s'écraser juste sous lui. L'océan était déchaîné et Loki ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche d'un élément. Il leva une main et lança une boule d'énergie verte dans l'eau. La lumière resta visible plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle s'enfonçait sous la surface. Et Loki trouva ça vraiment magnifique. Alors il recommença pendant de longues minutes avec de plus fortes décharges d'énergie qui partaient toujours plus loin et toujours plus profond. Après tout, il n'y avait que de poissons et des crustacés là-dessous.

Hum.

Où peut être pas finalement...

Les gens qui vivaient au fond de l'eau n'avaient pas eu l'air d'apprécier les essais de Loki. Et un matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Loki avait été réveillé par des cris. De mauvais poil, il était descendu et sortit pour se retrouver face à une petite délégation d'un autre peuple. Des soldats au vu de leurs accoutrements et ils n'étaient pas content. Pas content du tout. Loki n'avait pas cherché à être diplomate, il n'aimait pas être réveillé. Par contre maintenant, il le regrettait un peu.

Parce que le Jotun regardait en ce moment, passablement vexé, les ruines de ce qui était encore hier son phare. Dans son dos, l'homme à l'origine de cette destruction soudaine se tourna vers l'océan. Il était grand, avait des oreilles légèrement pointus et des cheveux bleutés.

-Prends ça comme un avertissement, lâcha-t-il en posant son trident au sol. La prochaine fois ce sera la guerre.

Loki gonfla les joues avec une moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se mettre à écouter ce qu'on lui disait quand même. Il avait grandit en désobéissant, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Namor plongea dans l'écume et disparu en un instant. Les quelques soldats qui l'avaient accompagnés firent de même. Loki attendit quelques secondes et balança une boule d'énergie dans leur direction avant de partir, la tête haute vers sa voiture. Il claqua des doigts et s'installa au volant. Dans son dos, les hommes-poissons rugirent et une vague balaya la jetée. Mais Loki était déjà loin dans sa Jaguar.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Tony, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas travailler Pep, je te l'ai déjà dit, indiqua Tony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est important. »

Le brun dévisagea sa femme et hocha la tête.

« D'accord vas-y, commence par la mauvaise.

\- Une étude a montré qu'il fallait mieux commencer par la bonne. Donc bonne nouvelle, Loki ne va plus faire s'échouer les bateaux et sera sous notre surveillance ici, dans la Tour. Et il est déjà en chemin.

\- La partie sur Loki ici c'est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Non. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il a mit en colère le roi de l'Atlantide et que ce dernier nous menace de déclencher une guerre contre la surface.

\- ... Il a fait _quoi_ ? »

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris une explosion. Je pense que ça aurait pu être bien plus cool mais la prochaine sera mieux, je vais m'entrainer.

Géographiquement parlant je ne suis pas à 100% sûr de l'ordre des magasins mais on va dire que c'est du détail et que personne n'ira vérifier.

Je voulais faire intervenir Namor parce qu'il est cool. Donc voilà. J'ai pu faire ce que je voulais, je suis contente.

Je sais. Je sais. J'ai craqué sur les smileys ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧ Sorry.


	9. Loki bricoleur du dimanche

Je dois avoir été prise dans une faille temporelle pour avoir disparu en octobre et ne réapparaître qu'au milieu d'une pandémie mondiale. Ça va le confinement ? J'espère que tout le monde va bien autour de vous.

 **RAR :**

 **AkiraRedtiger :** \\(^ω^\ ) Pour éclaircir un peu la première partie (et j'aurais du le dire plus clairement maintenant que tu le fais remarquer mais ça semblait si clair dans ma tête (je m'excuse de la confusion causé par mon étrange cerveau)) Loki n'avait pas prévu l'accident, il voulait juste s'amuser en roulant à fond en plein New-York. Et, logiquement, ça finit assez mal. Pour le coup il est viré de la Tour et ça l'arrange bien, même s'il y a peut-être une autre raison... (Quel suspense)

Et puis normalement _normalement_ il ne va pas où il veut, il est censé être surveillé. On voit que la surveillance des Avengers est très efficace d'ailleurs ಠ_ಠ (je soupçonne Hawkeye de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut parce que ça l'amuse). Si je les croise pendant une réunion je leur rappellerai de faire leur travail.

* * *

Loki était-il habitué à voir ses sombres desseins compromis ? Oui, indubitablement, il n'en serait jamais arrivé à s'isoler sur un phare sinon.

En prenait-il note ? Oui, à chaque fois. Un échec par ci, un plan machiavélique contrecarré par là, tout était bien enregistré. Bien sûr, c'était toujours aussi irritant, peu importe le nombre de fois, on apprécie rarement la défaite quand on est un dieu.

Loki avait donc par conséquent l'habitude de se retrouver devant des scènes désastreuses. Et oui, c'était souvent de sa faute. Parfois il aurait pu l'empêcher, très souvent même car la plupart du temps, la suite des évènements était prévisible. Mais là, Loki devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas prévu que le phare finirait... Comme ça. En même temps, devait-il deviner tout seul que Namor n'appréciait pas qu'on empiète sur son territoire ? Non. L'Atlante n'avait qu'à mettre des panneaux pour signaler sa propriété, comme tout le monde. Ce n'était pas les possibilités qui manquaient.

Propriété de l'Atlantide, ne pas entrer.

Ici vit Namor, dieu des océans, râleur sur les bords.

Prière de ne pas jeter de sorts dans l'océan. Ca fait peur aux poissons et à mon peuple merci. Namor, roi de l'Atlantide.

Coraux privés, ne pas utiliser pour faire des colliers.

Ce genre de chose quoi. Mais non, l'homme poisson avait préféré détruire son phare et lui laisser un message assez agressif. Si Loki n'avait pas déjà croisé Attuma, qui était tout de même un peu plus problématique, il se serait sûrement inquiété. Mais, son absence d'inquiétude avait été remplacé dans la foulée par de la colère. L'Atlante avait, comble de l'impudence, osé recouvrir sa Jaguar d'algues ! Loki s'en était véritablement indigné. Il faut des règles pour régir un monde et "pas touche à la voiture" en était une des premières.

Après un grand nettoyage magique de sa voiture, en bref un claquement de doigts plus tard, Loki avait roulé, avec sa prudence habituelle, jusqu'à New-York.

En roulant de manière plus raisonnée dans les rues Loki soupira. Il était probablement reparti pour une longue période d'ennui. Youpi. Loki avait beau faire un peu n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, il n'en était pas pour autant inconscient. Après le « léger » incident avec Namor il avait bien plus à gagner en faisant profil bas quelques semaines. Il lui suffisait de trouver une occupation qui ne serait pas remarqué par les Avengers. Peut être ouvrir un café ? Loki fronça les sourcils sitôt cette idée passée dans son esprit. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Servir des boissons à des humains à longueurs de journée n'était pas vraiment utile sauf s'il en profitait pour les endoctriner ? De ce point de vue, ça méritait réflexion. Il avait vraiment des bonnes idées qui lui passaient par la tête quand il roulait. Le ronronnement du moteur devait aider la réflexion.

Loki gara sa Jaguar dans une rue adjacente à celle donnant sur la Tour et partir à pied dans sa direction. Au final, même si l'accueil risquait d'être violent et que Loki aurait mille fois préféré rester dans son coin il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il connaissait la Tour, ça semblait être la meilleure solution. Et puis il commençait à aimer marcher dans la foule pressante qui donnait vie jour comme nuit à New-York. S'il avait prit la peine de faire une petite introspection, il aurait réalisé que maintenant, il préférait être ici que perdu dans une forêt ou perché sur un phare. Étrangement... Les mortels commençaient à lui plaire. Bon, pas vraiment "plaire" mais il les supportait bien mieux qu'avant. Il se surprenait même à les trouver divertissant sans besoin de les asservir.

Il esquiva un enfant qui promenait un tout jeune chiot sans regarder où il allait. Quand il se présenta devant la porte de la Tour il n'était pas sur que la porte de cette dernière s'ouvre. Mais elle le fit, dévoilant un soldat patriotique qui haussa un sourcil avant de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste de la tête.

« Thor va être content de savoir que tu es rentré. Tony un peu moins. »

Le Jotun baissa piteusement les épaules et lança un regard désolé au blond. Il avait travaillé cet air attristé pendant des siècles sur son frère, aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas sur le drapeau ambulant. Steve lui adressa en réponse un regard perplexe et Loki jura mentalement. Finalement ça ne marchait pas sur lui, avec un minimum de recul, c'était évident. Le brun reprit son air neutre habituel et s'engagea dans le hall. Il n'allait pas s'y attarder après tout ce n'était qu'un détail. Loki se glissa dans l'ascenseur, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre après avoir déclenché une guerre qui risquait s'étendre à l'échelle mondiale.

« Tiens salut salut, lança Clint en le voyant sortir de la cabine d'ascenseur. C'était comment l'océan. Lassant pas vrai ? Moi de toute façon je préfère la campagne.

\- Je ne dirais pas lassant, répondit Loki. Stark n'est pas là ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de te fuir le plus possible pour rester zen. Les naissances ça fait toujours prendre de nouvelles résolutions. »

Loki hocha vaguement la tête sans vraiment écouter le brun, sa préoccupation principale était toujours là.

« Et... Rapport aux Atlantes ?

\- Oh ça, Tony a décliné toute responsabilité et a dit au SHIELD de s'en occuper. Donc on est tranquille, Fury gère. Évite quand même de faire ça toutes les deux semaines. Une fin du monde c'est marrant quand ça n'arrive qu'une fois. »

Loki regarda l'agent du SHIELD qui partit dans le salon, sûrement pour regarder un film, et envisagea de le suivre mais se reprit. Il devait d'abord trouver une occupation et il se mit donc à errer dans la Tour.

Après des tours et détours il finit par se retrouver face à Tony et à un jeune garçon. Le génie s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à le voir et, seulement quand il fut assuré d'avoir bien devant lui l'origine de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de ses problèmes, se lança dans un sermon en règle. Loki ne l'écouta que d'une oreille retenant quelques morceaux du genre « ne pas provoquer de guerre mondiale », « arrêter de provoquer des accidents potentiellement mortel en centre ville », « ne pas provoquer de guerre tout court », « penser à se laver les dents après un repas », « rester loin de lui pour qu'il vive plus sereinement » etc.

Sous l'œil admiratif du jeune homme, Tony reprit son souffle et réfléchit en silence. Prenant sur lui-même, il inspira profondément en s'approchant du Jotun.

« Tu sais quoi, comme visiblement tu adores voler mes affaires je te laisse tout ce labo. C'est cadeau, lança Tony en posant une carte métallique dans les mains de Loki. Il est au même étage que ta chambre. Éclate-toi ! Viens Peter, on va bosser sur ton projet. »

Loki regarda la carte pendant que Tony posait une main sur l'épaule du jeune héro en le guidant dans la Tour. D'accord... Tony était de plus en plus bizarre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Loki leva les yeux vers le plafond. Voyons, si tout le monde le faisait... Pourquoi pas lui ?

« ... »

Loki resta à fixer le plafond pendant plusieurs secondes. Mince. Comment s'appelait la voix déjà ?

« J.A.R.V.I.S, tu peux me commander une pizza ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur Barton. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Comme d'hab, confirma l'archer. Tu gères mon pote.

\- Merci monsieur. Je vous préviendrai quand elle arrivera. »

Loki suivit des yeux Clint qui passait une nouvelle fois devant lui.

« Yo l'alien, salua-t-il en jouant avec une de ses flèches qui faisait de la lumière en bipant d'une manière assez alarmante. Tu traînes encore dans les couloirs ? »

Le Jotun fronça les sourcils en se préparant à lui répondre mais l'archer avait continué son chemin sans vraiment faire attention à lui. OK. Cette fois c'était pour lui.

« J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Oui monsieur Odinson ?

\- Où est le laboratoire abandonné de Stark ?

\- Je vais vous y guider. Tout d'abord prenez l'ascenseur, c'est au même étage que votre chambre. »

Le brun confirma mentalement les dires de l'IA, il se souvenait bien que Stark l'avait expliqué. Et il se félicita d'avoir retenu cette information et non pas celle concernant la quantité d'eau qu'il devait consommer tous les jours. Loki regarda les portes automatiques qui venaient de s'ouvrir et s'avança.

Quand les portes se rouvrirent, la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S. l'accompagna jusqu'à une porte, située en effet assez proche de sa chambre.

Loki glissa la carte le long du capteur et la porte coulissa en silence. Le Jotun passa le pas de la porte et la lumière fut. L'asgardien fureta en silence le laboratoire, soulevant quelques plans par-ci et quelques bidules par-là. Le rangement n'était vraiment pas une spécialité Stark.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Thor. Tu savais que sur Midgard les sorciers et sorcières sont censé se balader sur des balais ?

\- Non. Mais comme tu as déjà la bonne tenue il ne te manque plus que le balai.

\- Eh ! Tu arrêtes avec ça, s'indigna Loki. »

Sa tenue était tout à fait respectable. Plus que celle de son frère en tout cas. Thor sourit malicieusement et Loki grommela.

« Bref je le disais que j'allais l'améliorer.

\- Améliorer quoi ?

\- Le balai Thor, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit son frère avant de reprendre son entrainement avec Hulk. »

Le Jotun foudroya du regard les deux qui s'affrontaient et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Loki détestait être ignoré. Le Jotun retourna s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et s'attela à sa nouvelle tâche.

Après d'assez courtes expérimentations plus dangereuses et approximatives les une que les autres, Loki sortit de sa grotte, un étrange balai métallique à la main. Il prit l'ascenseur et quitta la tour avec sa création. C'est dans un parc que Loki débuta les premiers essais en extérieur.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDEMERDEMERDE ! COMMENT JE FREINE COMMENT JE FREINE ?! »

Plusieurs new-yorkais levèrent les yeux et virent passer un semblant de balai qui s'écrasa dans un immeuble. Juste à côté d'un écran géant où un homme râlait toute la journée.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki rentra à la Tour, fulminant, son échec de balai (presque cassé en deux) à la main. Il le balança dans un coin du labo et alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Le prince d'Asgard grommela en essuyant la poussière restante sur ses vêtements. Le balai était un échec et son idée d'en fabriquer un était stupide. La technologie midgardienne était trop approximative pour donner un résultat concluant quand elle était associée à de la magie. En tout cas pas en y accordant si peu de temps.

Loki parcourut du regard les nombreux disques de sauvegarde et les quelques plans bleus qui étaient posés en vrac sur le bureau. Il attrapa un disque au hasard et le brancha sur un des ports intégrés directement au bureau. Il ouvrit un dossier, toujours au hasard car il avait l'avantage de bien faire les choses, et tomba sur un prototype de chaussure anti-gravité. Loki posa ses coudes sur le bureau en parcourant du regard les différents modèles qu'avait déjà élaboré Tony. Le génie avait l'air de s'être heurté à un problème épineux c'était probablement pour ça qu'il utilisait des réacteurs. Mais aussi piquant soit-il, ce n'était en rien un problème qu'un peu de magie ne saurait résoudre. Loki s'intéressa de plus près aux nombreux fichiers du dossier. Après tout pourquoi pas...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki était ravi. Déjà le rendu esthétique des chaussures était absolument magistral grâce à un choix de couleur imparable : noir et vert avec une légère touche dorée sur les semelles ; mais en plus, et c'était là tout le génie de la chose, elles fonctionnaient. Un miracle offert par sa science et un petit coup de pouce magique, indéniablement plus concluant que le précédent. C'était une œuvre d'art en somme. Une œuvre d'art dont le monde entier devrait profiter. Loki sourit malicieusement et regarda son téléphone portable. Il avait tardivement découvert les réseaux sociaux ; sources insaisissable de déversement de haine, mais surtout moyen très accessible de communication avec le monde entier. Des millions de midgardiens à l'affût devant leurs pages, rafraîchissant maladivement dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle tendance à suivre, d'un événement marquant, des aventures de cœur d'un acteur et tant d'autres choses futiles.

Autant de cible de choix pour le lancement de sa marque en ligne. Le Jotun devait l'admettre, il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'un seul produit. Et il lui manquait encore quelques petites modifications. Ça ne semblait pas pertinent de commercialiser des chaussures volantes à toute la ville, puis l'état, le pays et enfin le monde. Et surtout, il lui fallait une équipe.

* * *

Je trouve que la fin ressemble plus à un de mes brouillons mais il était temps de poster non ? Aucune idée de quand le prochain chapitre arrivera (oui j'ose dire ça après avoir passé 6 mois sans update). Je suis retombée dans une phase manga assez violente, et avec Disney+ enfin disponible en France... La suite/fin de mon confinement semble être toute tracée.

Des idées pour des membres de l'équipe marketing de Loki ?


End file.
